Spanning the River of Blood
by Ridley-Roo
Summary: Hogwarts makes an new alliance in the fight against Voldemort - R-Rating - Involving existing and original characters
1. Contact

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 1 - Contact

Driving along in the car she thought back to the previous night, another night with no sleep.  She'd lain awake tossing and turning trying to figure it all out.  Mulling it over in her head.  Her companion had reached out and taken a playful swipe in her direction in an attempt to get her to lie still.  After all she was disturbing his sleep as well.

About 3 in the morning she had finally given up and gone downstairs to turn the pc on.  Just as she'd suspected there on the internet she found messages, emails and a few friends actually online.  She was glad they were there.  She sat and chatted with them feeling less alone than upstairs.  At 5 o'clock her mobile beeped to say she had a message and she smiled.  It didn't take much thought to work out who it would be and sure enough it was Jen.  She hadn't known her for long, only about 10 months or so but the text gave her a good excuse to use the phone and chat the night away.

Now she was sat in the car driving to work, tired as hell.  What was it that was going on?  She knew there was something, just couldn't work it out.  Yet some of the pieces of the puzzle had started to slot together.  The fact that it wasn't just her but several others as well was strange.  The odd ones as her mother would call them. "How is it you always seem to attract so many odd people to you?" she would ask.  She shrugged her shoulders as she drove, "What exactly is odd then?" she'd answered.  After all her friends parents had probably thought and said the same about her, she wasn't exactly conventional.  She didn't mind.

The morning had passed uneventfully at work but she had spent as much time chewing over the situation in her mind as actually working.  She sat watching the clock tick round slowly until it came to lunchtime and headed with her co-workers out into the car park, she had decided to go for a drive.

She'd not slept properly for over a week and it was catching up with her.  She just couldn't clear her mind, if only she could figure out what was going on.  Eventually she pulled up into a small lay-by and turned off the engine.  Slowly she slowed her breathing and sent herself gently into a trance.

The problems had started quite some time earlier, although she wasn't sure they were in fact problems.  Since childhood she'd been able to sense things, to sample the atmosphere around her.  This often gave warnings when things were going to happen, important family announcements such as births and marriages, as well as dramatic impeding events.  She sensed this in a way that made her uneasy and restless.  The last time had been just before a car crash, only this time it was much stronger.  It was also different.  Normally the feeling would build up rapidly, she'd work it out, the event would happen and everything would calm down again, but this time others were feeling it to.  The old saying 'birds of a feather flock together' seemed oddly suitable on this count.  She had seemed to find like minded people as her friends.  Several in her circle were also sensing something building up and had mentioned it.  She was willing to bet that many more simply weren't telling her about it.

Katrina her closest friend had also been feeling strange and together they had spent much time on the phone discussing what it might be.  It was as if they were picking up bits and pieces which formed part of a larger puzzle.  She wanted the puzzle solved so she could get some sleep.

What she didn't understand was why she was the only one who couldn't sleep?  Everyone else seemed to be having symptoms of this build up but they were all at least sleeping.  Boy was she tired!

Slowly she slipped deeper into her trance.  The world around her started to change and soon the nature of it's existence changed.    Stilling her mind she slowly started to reach out.  The first thing she noticed was that her aura looked strange.  Unsure of the meaning of this she pushed on.  Her energies were different, but why?  Moving outwards she pushed the worrying thought out of mind to be dealt with later.

Reaching still further she sensed the areas around and kept going.  Slowly the haze started to form shapes and gradually images appeared.  As the mist cleared she caught her breath as the landscape revealed itself.  Atop a mountain she looked down and saw she was dressed in a simple linen robe.  Without needing to check she knew it was completely natural and that the stitching was done by hand.

Turning her attention once more to her surroundings she noted that although it appeared to be night and the stars were above her, she could see for miles around her with little difficulty.  The inky blue landscape was subtly lit by flows of energy.  Some flows moved at a stately pace and comprised of harmonies of colour, in others the colours jarred and they thrashed about wildly.  Somehow she knew she was standing at a junction, but no flows were passing through her.  Puzzled she wondered where they were.

Deciding to concentrate on the flows she could see she discovered that different flows had feelings attached.  Some of them felt wrong somehow, but she couldn't tell much more than this.  The vision started to change and she found herself flying across the landscape, to fast to recognise any landmarks.  Eventually slowing she saw a huge castle before her.  It stood proud, tall and strangely familiar.

Many miles from where she sat in the car an old man woke at his desk.  Getting up slowly he moved to the window and gazed down onto a deep blue lake.  Smiling slowly to himself he held out his arm for beautiful bird.  "Well Fawkes," he said to the bird, "I think things just got much more complicated."  Stroking the bird he turned to summon the others.

**A/N – there's a button down here – see it says submit review…..  go on…. You know you want to ****J******


	2. Tasks

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 2 – Tasks

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the oldest school of its kind in the world.  For over a millennia in its halls and classrooms young witches and wizards had received their education in the magical arts.  In addition to being a school it was also a rallying point for those fighting against the dark forces prowling the land.

Most took their cue from Albus Dumbledore the aging headmaster.  Well respected within the wizarding community he was the unofficial leader against the tide of evil spreading across the land.  It was therefore of no surprise that a council of war would be held in the headmaster's study when called.

Professor Snape the Hogwarts Potions Master was in a foul mood as he went to attend this meeting.  He didn't like large gatherings of this nature, preferring to deal with the headmaster on his own.  When he caught sight of a form on the stairs ahead of him his mood darkened, it was unmistakably Remus Lupin.  They had attended school at Hogwarts at the same time and the sparks had flown between them even then.  That Lupin had also spent a time as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Master a few years previously did nothing to change Snape's feelings.  His dislike of Lupin was well known, and he knew that if Lupin was here then Black would be as well.  His hatred of Black was even stronger than that for Lupin.

Snape reached the top of the stairs and went through the door into Dumbledore's office.  Glancing round the room he saw that most of the staff were already there along with others including some students.  'Yes, there he is,' Snape thought as he spotted Black deep in conversation with Lupin in the far corner.  'Well at least I don't have to stand next to him,' and tried to push his presence from his mind.  Scowling even deeper he went to stand in the corner and waited to see what the meeting was about.

At last Dumbledore came into the room and went to sit in his favourite chair by the fire.  Noting that this was a bad sign Snape shifted his weight slightly so that he could see the older mans face clearly.  Clearly he anticipated a long meeting.  His sparkling blue eyes caught Snape's for a moment and their customary twinkle was easily evident.

'I'd like to open this meeting by thanking you all for coming at such short notice,' Dumbledore began calling the meeting to order.  He did not need to raise his voice and spoke quietly and clearly to the room.  'I am sure you are all most curious as to why you are here.  So I will get straight to the point.'

'As you are aware Hogwarts is protected by a series of wards around the boundaries.  Since the school was founded these wards have never been breached, except for one occurrence at a quarter to one this afternoon,' he paused as gasps erupted around the room.  All eyes were on him now and he waited for them to take in what he had told them.

Given the extreme enormity of what had been said Snape wondered why his old friend was sitting before them so calmly.  The murmuring was growing louder and eventually Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Headmistress voiced what was on all their minds.

'Do you think it was…. well… you-know-who?' she asked her question directed to Dumbledore.  The room fell silent as they waited for his answer.

He slowly reached over to the table beside him and picked up a goblet.  He raised it to his lips and took several sips before answering.  'It is a possibility, but I do not believe so.'  More confusion in the room followed.  Snape observed how the old man allowed everyone to assimilate this new information before coughing politely to regain their attention.

'Whoever passed through the wards,' he stated simply, 'did so with ease.  They also left of their own accord.  I do not believe Voldemort would have left in that manner.'  Snape knew that he was leading them somewhere with this but was at a loss to know where.

People were now making suggestions as to who it might have been and Snape turned his attention to everyone else.  The Gryffindor three, as he called them, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, looked rather shocked.  Granger was busy telling the boys on either side of her all about the protective wards around their school and they looked like they might physically gag her soon.  'Now that would be worth seeing,' he thought.  Black and Lupin stood in the corner behind the three and muttered to each other.  Moving on he could see the diminutive Charms Professor, Merlin Flitwick talking wilding with Madam Hooch the flying instructor.  He appeared to be trying to make up for his small stature by gesturing wildly.

After some of the theories started to get rather wild, he heard Hermione Granger raise her voice.  'Professor Dumbledore, sir…. Can I ask who you think it was?' she said addressing her headmaster.  The room fell silent as all eyes turn first to her and then back to the old man.

'That's a very interesting question, and I'm afraid, my dear, I don't know who it was.'  He was clearly amused that it had been her who had asked him.  'However the fact remains that Hogwarts is vulnerable…. and that is something we must change.'

Slowly he started assigning tasks to those present and the room slowly emptied as people set off to get started.  Most were to work on developing new wards to be put in place as soon as possible.  Eventually only Snape and Lupin were left.  'Severus I wonder if you would be able to make this potion for me,' he asked Snape holding out a piece of parchment.  Taking it Snape looked down.  Detailed instructions were given for the brewing of a potion that he had never seen or heard of before.  Clearly bewildered he simply nodded and left the room.

Lupin watched him go and then turned his attention back to his friend and mentor.  'So what do you have in mind for me?' he said sitting himself down in a chair when Dumbledore seemed in no rush to speak.

They sat in silence for some time before he received his reply.  'I need you to find someone, and I need you to do it quickly.  Our intruder was not Voldemort, but he will be looking for whoever it was.  We must find them before he does.'

**A/N – there's a button down here – see it says submit review…..  go on…. You know you want to **


	3. Beginnings

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 3 - Beginnings

Lupin walked slowly along the corridors, wandering aimlessly.  It was the wandering that 

was important rather than where he was going.  The relentless action of placing one foot 

in front of the other helped him to think, and corridors were much better than pacing a 

room.  In his mind he went over the meeting earlier that night, and in particular his 

conversation at the end with Dumbledore.  That they were now in a race to find this 

intruder was clear, and the enormity of the implications was frightening.  

'By tomorrow we should have a better idea of the task, but we must consider the 

possibility that whoever it is may not wish to come to Hogwarts.' The headmaster's 

words repeated themselves in his mind.

Coming upon a flight of stairs he sat down and pressed his head down into his hands.  

What would this person be capable of, and how was he going to get them safely back to 

Hogwarts?  Would they turn out to be friend or foe?  The latter option was not worth 

considering.  Voldemort grew stronger everyday and the ability to come into Hogwarts 

freely would place them at a severe disadvantage.  As the worries and fears raged round 

in his mind, sleep slowly crept up to claim him at last.

The sun was already well above the horizon when he woke to a stiff neck and numb legs.  

Cursing himself for his lack of common sense, Lupin stood up and stretched.  It had been 

years since he had fallen asleep on a Hogwarts staircase like that and he felt rather 

sheepish about it.  As the crick in his neck started to ease off he decided that life would 

definitely look better on a full stomach and set off for breakfast.

On entering the Great Hall the lively banter of the students enjoying a late Saturday 

morning breakfast helped raise his spirits.  This familiar sight helped to remind him that 

all was not lost yet and in fact they might be on the brink of gaining a new ally.  With this 

thought to cheer him he made his way over to the Gryffindor table to sit with some 

friendly faces,

'Not having much for breakfast you two?' he asked as he started to fill up his own plate 

which had just materialised in front of him.

'They seem to think that starving themselves of good food will help keep everyone safe,' 

scoffed Ron as he tucked into a plate full of bacon, eggs and beans, with a side order of 

toast.

Harry and Hermione both scowled at Ron and despite himself Lupin had to smile.  

Despite the differences in age he consider these three his friends and just sitting their 

listening helped to calm him.

After leaving the headmasters study the previous night Severus Snape had gone back 

down to the dungeons where his office and private laboratory were located.  After 

starting the potion requested by Dumbledore and leaving it to simmer he had turned his 

attention to finding out what he was making.  A methodical search of his private library 

proved fruitless and he had then moved onto the school library.  No doubt Madam Pince 

the librarian would be most upset when she discovered several shelves worth of books 

missing in the morning.  However it had been all in vain as he still didn't know what the 

potion was.

He ate his breakfast early and was therefore on his way back to finish up the potion by 

the time Lupin entered the Great Hall.  So he had no idea that Lupin was still at Hogwarts 

when he finally made his way back up to the Headmasters Office, potion in hand.  He 

also had no idea what the Headmaster had in mind for them both, which was probably for 

the best.

Lupin was holed up in the Library when the owl came from Dumbledore.  Replacing the 

book he was reading he felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he headed to the meeting.  

The knot tightened further when he entered to find Snape making himself at home in one 

of the large chairs by the fire.  He knew that Snape hated him and try as he might he 

couldn't get the man to move past that hate, so he simply nodded an acknowledgement as 

he moved to sit in another chair.

'Thank you for coming Remus,' Dumbledore greeted him before turning to Snape and 

holding out his hand.  Snape pulled a vial out from some secret pocket and placed it in his 

hand.  'Now if you will follow me gentlemen.'

Both men stood and followed him over to an alcove in the far wall which appeared to be 

made of solid stone.  Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered a few words that neither 

Lupin or Snape could make out and the solid looking stone became transparent.  Then 

without looking back Dumbledore stepped forward.

Lupin went next and Snape brought up the rear.  Snape made a mental note that from the 

look on Lupin's face he hadn't known of this passage either and started to study his 

surroundings.  They were descending down a spiral staircase which was coated with a 

thick layer of dust containing a couple of sets of prints which looked like they had been 

made very recently.  The light was coming down from the ceiling and was a warm golden 

colour.

Some time later when Snape estimated they must be far below the level of the dungeons 

they came to a beautiful arched doorway which lead out into a large cavern.  The floor 

was smooth and the walls and roof were dimly visible.  Dumbledore walked forward with 

confidence and following him they came to what appeared to be raised area with some 

sort of gyroscope on top.

'Now I must ask both of you to follow my instructions in this place.'   The headmaster 

looked to both men to gain their agreement before continuing.  'In a moment you will be 

able to see the energy flows which form the wards around Hogwarts.  Then, thanks to the 

potion Professor Snape has prepared, we will follow the imprint left by our mystery 

guest.  We will then know who they are and also roughly where they are.  At that point if 

conditions are favourable, I would like you both to step into the 'Concentrator',' he 

motioned to the gyroscope, 'which will transport you to them.  Remus it is your job to 

bring them back to Hogwarts, Severus your job is to bring Remus back.'

Once again he turned to both men for agreement.  This time it was somewhat slower in 

coming, but slowly they both nodded.

'Very well then.  Let us begin.'  Raising his wand he directed a beam of light towards the 

concentrator which started to spin.

**A/N – there's a button down here – see it says submit review…..  go on…. You know you want to **


	4. First Impressions

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 4 – First Impressions

As the Concentrator spun it started to glow with a pale blue light, which increased as it spun faster and faster.  Eventually, when they were lit as if standing in front of a window at mid-day, Dumbledore opened the vial containing the potion and threw it into the centre of the Concentrator.

After a few moments they could make out shapes in the light which gradually started to solidify.  After a few more moments they could make out two indistinct figures but it was impossible to say if they were male or female, young or old, as all that could be seen were their outlines.

'That is the strongest fix on our guest I think we shall get gentlemen.  I suggest you leave now as I do not know how long we have before the potion wears off.' and he motioned them both forward.

Lupin again took the lead and stepped up to the light.  He thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest but decided it was better to get it over with.  So he stepped into the light and disappeared from the cavern.  Casting a last look at the headmaster Snape followed him.

The unlikely duo found themselves standing at the edge of a copse of trees in what appeared to be a park.  Glancing around they saw that the only figures which looked like those they had seen were two women seated on the same grass 200 yards ahead of them.

'So what are you going to do?' Snape turned towards Lupin for his reply.  'Well I'm going to start by getting out of these robes.'

Lupin ducked into the trees and started to remove his outer robes.  'Of course he's right with all these bloody muggles about' Snape growled to himself as he followed.  He took off his outer robe and jacket then pointed his wand at them and murmured a spell.  They quickly shrunk and he put them into one of the pockets in his trousers.  Looking down at himself, he brushed some imagined dust off the pristine white cotton shirt which was tucked neatly into his pressed black cotton trousers.   Securing his wand up his sleeve where it could be easily reached he turned to see that Lupin was now similarly attired, although his choice of army style trousers and wrinkled T-shirt left something to be desired in Snape's opinion.  Turning they peered out of the trees towards the two women.

'Once again, what are you going to do?

'What do you mean?' Lupin was looking a little puzzled now.

'Typical,' he thought! We come all this way and the stupid idiot doesn't even have a plan.  

'Well far be it from me to criticise,' he hissed, 'but, 'Excuse me Miss but would you mind accompanying me because you are in mortal danger!' doesn't sound very promising unless you plan to get us arrested.'  Although the thought of Lupin in handcuffs was somewhat appealing Snape had to admit (and he was sure that little fantasy would be worth pursuing at some point), he didn't wish to spend any longer getting this woman, as it now appeared to be, than absolutely necessary.

'Well there are two of them and two of us…  So I guess you'd better smile, 'cos I think we're on the pull!'  Remus allowed himself a smile at the look of shock that passed over Snape's face.  'After all who wouldn't fall for that hair cut of yours?'

Deciding he had probably gone to far Lupin quickly stepped out of the shelter of the trees and started to walk over towards the women.  He was sure Snape would make him pay for it at some point but it really was his best idea, and he had deserved that jab about his hair after the way he'd scowled.

They quickly crossed the space to the women who seemed oblivious to their approach.  Now that they were closer Lupin could see them more clearly.  They were dressed in muggle clothing and seemed to be enjoying a day out in the sun.  The one closest to them had shoulder length chestnut hair and was strumming on a guitar; the other was reading a book.  Guitar girl looked around at their approach and her fingers stilled on the strings.  Now he could see her face he could tell that she was of that indeterminate age some people went through, with piercing green eyes.  Those eyes looked at him first and then moved over Snape before coming to rest on him again.

Katrina looked at the two men stood in front of her.  Apart from both being tall there were no other similarities she could see.  One was rather scruffy in a boyish manner with ruffled light brown hair, the other looking like a dictionary definition of 'severe' and was dressed as if he had walked straight out of a Dickens novel.  Scruffy was looking at her with mounting horror as the moments ticked by.  She decided not to help him out, but to wait and see if he had a voice.

After a few more moments of staring Lupin deciding he'd better say something… anything… took a deep breath and said hello.

'Hello,' her silvery voice replied, 'I'm sorry but do I know you?'  She knew her friend was paying close attention and was happy to do the leg work.  They had been watching both men since they had appeared by the trees and had quickly decided that she would take the lead until they knew who and what they were.

Lupin silently thanked the Gods for the opening and smiled broadly back.  'We were wondering the same thing actually.  That's why we came over.'

Snape snorted slightly at this and resisted the urge to kick Lupin into hurrying up.  Shifting her gaze to him for a moment at the sound, Katrina caught his eyes and wondered what her friend was picking up from him.  He was clearly not happy to be there and from the look on his face wanted his companion to drop dead.  Unwilling to let her draw him into the exchange Snape started to make a point of looking about the park.  Ah yes, there was the obligatory pond with a young child throwing stale bread for the ducks.  Further on, an old couple sitting eating sandwiches on a wooden bench, a man walking a dog, a couple of joggers.  Feeling his patience running out he was about to prod Lupin, who seemed to have found the power of speech again, to hurry it up when he saw some movement in the trees off to their right.

Concentrating on the movement while making a show of not looking was he knew a habit of old.  Years of constantly watching his back had led to certain habits which had saved his life more than once, and right now the hair on the back of his neck was rising.

He was therefore quick enough to dive on the two women when a bolt of energy came out of the trees heading straight for them.  Lupin was a second behind him and all four of them ended up in a heap on the grass.  'Are either of you hurt?' he hissed as his wand came out of its home up his sleeve and he sent fire back to the trees.  'Not yet,' came a voice from beneath him, 'although you seem to be working on it!  Any chance you could let me breathe?'  Scowling he moved while keeping his body in a shielding position.

'I don't know who the fuck you guys are but I strongly suggest that we get out of here!'  Snape identified guitar girl's voice and hissed at Lupin to get them through the portal while he provided cover.

Taking their cue from Lupin the three then ran towards the copse of trees while the bolts of energy continued towards them.  Running as fast as they could all three disappeared through the portal which had brought the men to the park.  A few moments later Snape followed to land in a heap on the floor, safely back in the cavern at Hogwarts.

'We're gonna have to stop meeting like this, people will start talking and my ribs won't take much more!' came the voice from the park as someone underneath him gave a kick.

**A/N – there's a button down here – see it says submit review…..  go on…. You know you want to….**


	5. The Arrival

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 5 – The Arrival

Shifting his weight so he could rise up slightly Snape came face to face with the voice 

that had spoken.  His mind registered blue grey eyes with dark rings underneath looking 

directly into his.  His body however, registered that he was lying on top of her and forced 

him to roll off much quicker than he would have liked.

After a few minutes everyone was disentangled and Dumbledore emerged from the 

bottom of the pile.  His face full of amusement but still out of breath they helped him to 

his feet.

'Well I must say that was probably the most physical excitement I've had in many years!' 

he said once he was both standing and breathing again.  'And I see we have two guests.  

Perhaps a cup of tea in my study while we get better acquainted?'  The women looked at 

each other and then nodded their agreement and followed him back towards the staircase.

A little while later the five sat by the fire drinking tea and studying each other.  Katrina 

had looked to her friend to see if she should expect danger but no signal had been 

forthcoming.  She took this as a good sign and concentrated on maintaining a confident 

appearance.

'My name is Albus Dumbledore, and this is Remus Lupin,' the old man they had landed 

on said motioning to Scruffy then Dickens-man, 'and this is Severus Snape.'  Taking her 

cue she replied, 'Katrina Wilson and Layla Green.' She indicated which was which, 

before continuing, 'I suppose you have an explanation for all this?'

This was the question he had been debating the answer to since the breach the previous 

day.  Eventually he had decided that the truth was probably the best course of action.  So 

he told them of the ward breach and their use of the concentrator to find the intruder.  

That their guests simply sat and listened was not lost on Snape or the other two, who 

were all paying close attention for any reactions from the women.

'So who was it that was firing, whatever that was, at us in the park?'  Dumbledore looked 

to Lupin and then Snape for the answer.  Snape responded that he had not been able to 

identify who it had been with any certainty.  This answer didn't please Katrina who was 

getting ready to accuse them of kidnapping when Layla placed a restraining hand on her 

arm.

'Why is it so important to find this intruder?' she asked speaking for the first time since 

her comments to Snape in the cavern.  Her voice was deep and rich, taking Snape back 

into the cavern for a moment.  He caught himself wondering how his name would sound 

in those dulcet tones.  Dumbledore explained about the war with Voldemort and their use 

of the school as a base of operations in the fight.  Both women listened in silence, only 

occasionally taking a sip of their tea.

When he finished they again sat in silence as their guests digested the information.  Snape 

got up to stretch his legs and headed over to the window, where he stood looking down at 

the lake.  As he thought over the events of the day, his mind kept wondering back to the 

bundle on the cavern floor, and those eyes which had stared into his.  People rarely 

looked him straight in the eye, and when they did he usually saw only hatred and fear.  

There were a few exceptions of course, such as Dumbledore and other members of staff, 

but he was unused to it in others.  Combined with the warmth of her body beneath him it 

had led to the physical reaction men around the world knew and feared.  Had she noticed 

before he had rolled off?  He hoped not.  For some reason the thought of her knowing 

filled him with fear, and he didn't know why.  When she had spoken it had been with 

more than a little amusement, something else he was unused to.

Snape was brought back to reality by the arrival of Professor McGonagall.  'Oh!' she said 

as she spotted Katrina and Layla, 'I was unaware that you were entertaining.'  She paused 

for a moment to study the women before continuing, 'We were wondering if you were 

going to come down to the Great Hall for dinner.'

'Is it that time already!  I must say I think dinner is an excellent idea.' Dumbledore 

rubbed his stomach before continuing, 'would you ladies care to join us?'  He stood and 

held out an arm to shepherd them to the door.  The women got up and the shadow of a 

smile touched Snape's lips as he noticed Layla was in the lead.

They proceeded down to the Great Hall, and Snape was surprised to note that 

Dumbledore lead them in through the main doors rather than the staff entrance.  No doubt 

to make sure everyone noticed the two women whom he now had on either arm.  Not 

very subtle, but effective he decided.  Dumbledore certainly did know how to make an 

entrance, Snape mused as he, Lupin and McGonagall followed.

Harry stared at the two women with Dumbledore along with all the other students, 

dressed in muggle clothing they stood out as something other than normal guests.  As 

they passed between the house tables he turned to Hermione and Ron with his mouth 

hanging slightly open.  Ron's jaw was in a similar position when they both received a 

sharp kick under the table and Hermione mouthed, 'was it them?'  The two boys 

shrugged and turned to see Dumbledore conjure two extra chairs at the head table, one on 

either side of his own.  The party then sat down and while the students still watched the 

arrival of their food diverted the attentions of most of them.

Layla found herself sat between the old man, Dumbledore, and the man introduced as 

Remus.  Katrina was on the other side of the old man and the dark haired broody one 

called Severus was right down at the other end of the table.  She would have preferred not 

to have been paraded down between the students but understood that it had been 

important.  She turned her attention to the rest of the hall and tried not to stare at the 

ceiling.  'Beautiful isn't it.' Remus said following her gaze.  'Yes, the stars are always 

beautiful,' she answered smiling.

'So do you teach here?'

Snorting into his soup he took several minutes to regain his breath.  'No…  I did briefly a 

few years ago but not now.'  He turned in his chair to look at her.  Unashamedly dunking 

her bread into her mushroom soup and appearing very relaxed considering the days 

events, she invited him to tell her more with an incline of her head.  Smiling back he 

started to tell her all about his time at Hogwarts both as a student and a professor.

As their conversation continued through the meal Layla made an effort to appear 

engrossed in what he was telling her, all the while taking in the colours of the energies 

around her.  She had started this back in the park but didn't wish to make it obvious if she 

could help it.  All three men had shown interesting colours with the animosity between 

Lupin and Snape standing out in sharp black, but here in the Great Hall she was able to 

take a much broader view of the school.

Soon the meal was over and they headed back up to Dumbledore's study.  Once there 

they resumed their previous seats, they were soon joined by more members of the staff 

eager to find out what was going on.  Katrina took the lead once again, 'So what do you 

want now that we're here, wherever here is?' she addressed Dumbledore directly making 

no effort to hide the note of challenge in her voice.

'I was hoping that we would be able to form some sort of alliance.'  Layla concentrated 

on his colours as he spoke.  'Perhaps you would be willing to stay and help us in our 

struggle against Voldemort.'  His words hung in the air and it seemed to the women that 

everyone else in the room was holding their breath as time stretched on and they sat in 

silence waiting for the answer.

'I'll stay.' Layla's voice was steady and firm. 'But not as your prisoner.'  Every face 

turned towards her including Katrina's.  'Are you sure,' concern was clearly written on 

her friends face and Layla smiled what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

'Yes.'

**A/N – there's a button down here – see it says submit review…..  go on…. You know you want to….**


	6. Enter the Shadow

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 6 –  Enter the Shadow

Every face in the room turned to look at her.  She simply looked back.  'Well I assure you, my dear, that we will be very pleased to have you as our guest,' Dumbledore's voice cut through the silence.  'And what about you, Miss Wilson?'

Katrina was still looking at Layla's face and ignored his question.  The silence stretched and still she didn't answer.

'It's ok.  You go home and cover my back….'  Layla reached out and gripped her friend's hand.  'Besides someone'll have to pick up my mail.'

Slowly Katrina nodded, then reached out and picking up her guitar, held it out to her friend.  'He's got a few more dints now but I'll swap you for your house keys!'  The laughter which erupted from both women at this seemed strange in the silence, but that didn't stop them collapsing into a fit of giggles.  

'Come on lets get you home.'  Layla stood and placed the guitar, complete with dints from their fall in the cavern earlier, onto the chair and headed across the room and through the secret entrance to the stairwell leading down to the cavern.  Katrina was only a step behind and so neither woman saw the stares directed at the wall when they disappeared.

McGonagall took a deep breath to speak but was cut off by Dumbledore who raised his hand to silence her before she could make a noise.  'I assure you Minerva that all will be explained later.  Now if you don't mind, I think I would like to see what our guests are up to.'  He raised himself out of the chair and followed the two women, murmuring the spell to open the wards to the entrance before he reached the wall.

Layla and Katrina reached the bottom of the stairs ahead of the witches and wizards and headed out towards the concentrator.  'Can you make that thing work?' Katrina asked as they neared the platform.  She looked over at Layla who shrugged her shoulders in response and started to study the object in front of them.  Katrina watched as her friends face took on the characteristic glaze it had when she was seeing more than the physical world.

'Looks like it connects you to where you want to go.  Presumably you need to feed it some energy to get it going, then direct it to your destination.  I suppose all we can do is give it a go.'

Katrina nodded and stood back slightly as Layla sent her awareness down into the bowels of the earth.  There it touched on the earth force, the raw energy of the planet, and she started to draw it up towards herself.  As she breathed in she drew the energy into her body.  As she breathed out she held the energy inside and combined it with her own.  After 4 breaths her body was full with the pulsing silver blue light of the earth and she raised her right arm ready to direct it towards the concentrator.  The others had arrived by now but Layla was oblivious of them as she took another breath and sent the energy out with the intention of finding her home.

For the second time in one day the concentrator started to spin, glowing with the energy it was being fed.  She was wholly concentrating on directing it home now and didn't hear the gasps behind her.  Just a little more and she would be there, she could feel it.  An image started to form of a mid-terraced house; it wavered for a few seconds and then solidified into a clear picture.

Layla turned towards her departing companion and handed her keys to the house in the image over.  'And don't forget to feed the fish!'  Katrina took them and smiled.  She knew her friend was frightened and although she wanted to help, but she knew she couldn't do that here.  Reaching out she embraced Layla and felt her body go limp.  The onlookers rushed forward but the raven haired woman was unconscious by the time they reached her.

Everyone was crowding around the slumped form of Layla Green when the dark shape came out of the image in the concentrator.  No one saw it move silently into the darkness of the cavern.  No one saw it as it crouched down to watch the group.  No one saw how it sniffed the air before heading off further into the darkness.

**A/N – there's a button down here – see it says submit review…..  go on…. You know you want to….**


	7. Settling In

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 7 – Settling In

Remus walked over to the desk in his rooms and pulled out a quill and parchment.  Then sat down and tried to decide what to write.  What should he tell Sirius?  Gazing out of the window he sat tapping the quill on the desk.  Noticing that the moon was getting larger, a shiver ran down his spine and he felt the hair on his neck rising.  Taking a deep breath he dipped the quill into the inkpot and pulled his mind back the letter….

_Dear Sirius,_

_I promised to let you know when something happened… but I guess neither of us thought it would be so soon.  The last 24 hours have been unbelievable, wish you'd been here._

_Albus had a way of tracking the intruder and sent me (along with Snape unfortunately) to bring them here to Hogwarts.  The result is we're playing host to a couple of women.  I'm guessing they're a little bit younger than us (but it's hard to tell) and both crackers to look at….  Mind you it's been so long since I had a date anyone of consenting age looks good.  You should have seen Snape's face when he fell on top of one of them though!  Priceless!_

_Anyway everything seemed to be going well, then one of them collapsed.  The other is sitting with her in one of the guest quarters right now.  Thought Poppy was going to have a fit when they flat refused to let her check them out.  We've all been told to 'get out' and not come back until morning and then only with 'huge amounts of Haggen Dazs', not sure what it is but Albus seemed to know._

_So my advice would be finish whatever he has you doing and get your furry butt over here…._

_Remus_

He re-read the letter quickly, pulled out his wand and pointed it at the parchment before murmuring the concealment spell.  Watching the ink carefully he saw is start to disappear and within a few seconds the parchment appeared to be blank.  Smiling he turned it over and started to write again.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Just a quick note to say can you pick up some fresh clothes for me on your way back._

_Cheers…_

_Remus_

Smiling to himself he folded the parchment and placed it into an envelope, finally sealing it with a wax seal.  Rising from his chair he headed out in search of an owl.

Layla sat on the oversized four poster bed and waited for Katrina's tantrum to blow itself out.  She'd been waiting for just over an hour now and was starting to get a little tired of it all.  Katrina dealt with things in a very different manner to herself.  She preferred to sit and think things through, Katrina would get animated and make a scene.  You could tell how worked up she was by the severity of her personal weather.  A small inconvenience would be marked by a slight breeze, seriously peeved would be a strong wind.  Watching the gale blowing through the room she wondered if throwing some water over her friend might help.  However like many storms this one blew itself out and with a few half hearted gusts flopping onto the bed.

'So come on then spill it!'  Katrina was now stretched on her stomach at the bottom of the bed, looking up for a reply.

'Spill what?'  Well there was no need to make it easy for her.

'Cute.  Why you're staying here?  What happened down there?  And why on earth you were willing to let me feed the fish!'

Layla studied her face looking for a clue as to what answers she was expecting.  Knowing better than to try and read her any other way, she only had body language to gauge how much to reveal.  Should she tell her about the voices she'd heard down in the cavern?  How she felt strangely at home here and that feeling had been echoed by the voices?  The more she told her the more she would want to know and Layla didn't want to go down that road, at least not yet.  'I'm staying because it should be interesting and it's better than going into work on Monday.  I'm not entirely sure what happened 'down there' and someone has to feed the fish.  That someone might as well be you.'

Katrina took all this in before smiling.  'Oh really and I thought it might have something to do with a couple of tall blokes!'  The smile became a grin.  'Remember it's my turn to get laid next…..'

Laughing they each grabbed a pillow, collapsing into a flurry of feathers and giggles.  This had been a favoured way of venting tension for them since school and both had learnt a few tricks over the years.  The room was therefore quite a mess by the following morning as Albus Dumbledore made his way to their door.

He had spent much of the previous evening explaining about the concentrator and their guests to Minerva and the other members of staff.  Deciding what to tell them had been more difficult than deciding what to tell their guests.  In the end he had stayed with the truth, but limited to what he knew to be facts, and even then only the facts they already knew about.  How much more they would be able to guess he didn't wish to worry about.  He knew Snape was his biggest problem in that area.  Ever since childhood he'd never been one to let things lie and Albus knew that he would already be looking for other pieces of the puzzle.  As he walked up to the door of the guest rooms he decided that Severus Snape needed to be distracted.  Something that would keep him from working out exactly who had come to Hogwarts, and what they might do now they were here.


	8. The Day After the Night Before

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

**A/N – ****Sorry for the delay in this chapter folks but my cat has had kittens and to be honest watching them fight over the strawberry flavoured nipple is much more fun than sitting typing at the pc……  (mum and babies doing well by the way)**

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 8 – The Day after the Night Before

The black form at the base of the ancient suit of armour watched as the old man came down the hall, and stopped outside the door it had been watching since first light.  Luminous green eyes watched him curiously and it slowly lifted its muzzle to taste the man's scent in the air.  Strongest was the adrenaline of fear and the creature decided to pay close attention to this human in the coming months; people were more dangerous when they were afraid.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Holder of the Order of Merlin (First Class) and the wizard most feared by Voldemort stood nervously outside the door leading to the guest quarters where Layla Green and Katrina Wilson had retired the night before.  Feeling like a schoolboy for the first time in over a century he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The sound echoed down the stone hallway and faded away before he heard anything from within the room.  Footsteps grew louder and a few moments later the door creaked slightly open.  A sleepy face framed with deep brown curls which cascaded down over a rumbled blue shirt peered out at him.  For a moment he thought the door might be closed again, and then the bleary eyes spotted the tray he was carrying and its precious load.  Suddenly the door was flung open and a hand grabbed his left arm drawing him into the room before the door shut once again.

Maintaining her grip on his arm Katrina dragged him over to the comfy chairs by the fire and relieved him of the tray which she placed on a small table.  Layla came over from the window and sat in the chair on his left and both women started to inspect the contents of the tray.

'What you got there?' Layla asked as Katrina grabbed a tub and retreated, spoon in hand.

'Belgium Chocolate and it's mine before you start whinging.  I saw a Strawberry Cheesecake so you can have that!'

Layla continued to rummage through the tubs for the said flavour giving a squeal of delight when she found it and retreated into her own chair.

Deciding it was probably safe Dumbledore reached for a tub of vanilla and joined the lady's for their ice cream breakfast.  They had much to discuss but in silent agreement they all decided that it could wait, but the ice cream couldn't.

After the tubs were emptied and the spoons licked clean Dumbledore got rid of the evidence with a flick of his wand and replaced the tray with a steaming pot of tea surrounded by bone china cups with matching saucers.  Pouring for the lady's and himself he settled back once again and decided to open the conversation.

'I trust you both slept well?'

'Judging from the snores, I'd say she slept well,' Layla answered motioning towards her friend.  'I don't sleep much anymore.'

'I see… and are the rooms to you liking?'

'Yes thank you, but I'd be surprised if that's what you are here to talk about.'  Looking at him squarely she waited as the silence dragged on.

'I always find a few pleasantries help to break the ice… but you are of course quite right.  May I ask what happened to you yesterday?'

Layla continued to look at him and he in turn watched emotions flicking past in her eyes.  Despite all that had happened she was remaining remarkable calm he noticed and waited patiently for her to decide how to answer.

'I don't know, I'm finding it hard to remember much after entering the cavern.' Now that he had not expected.  His agile mind swung into action as this new piece of information was absorbed.  She didn't remember.  If she didn't remember could she repeat what she had done?  They needed everything they could get against Voldemort whose strength was growing by the day; he had high hopes for these women.

'I would be grateful if you could arrange an alternate way of getting Katrina home, I'll still stay.'  

'Excellent.  I'm sure the arrangements can be made in time for after lunch.  Will you be joining us in the Grand Hall again?'

They nodded agreement and he lifted his tall lanky form from the chair, smiled, bid them a good morning and left.

He was still smiling as he headed down the corridor past the silent black shape by the armour.  Perhaps things would work out well if he could keep Severus and Minerva from getting to close to the truth, they were both hot heads in their own ways and he didn't need a couple of loose canons.  As he walked on the seeds of an idea planted themselves in his mind and he chuckled.  Yes that would do, that would do very nicely, and he'd tell them all at the staff meeting tonight.

*****

Remus entered the Great Hall and made his way through the students towards the top table.  He could see that most of the staff had yet to arrive but he noticed that there were two extra places set, and several professors were not sitting in their usual seats.  Surprisingly enough this had the effect of moving them closer to the central three chairs where Dumbledore and their guests would presumably sit.  Smiling to himself he took a seat near one end next to Hagrid.  The hall continued to fill and soon there were only a few places left at the head table.  Snape took a seat at the opposite end next to Madam Hooch the flying instructor, who along with Pince, Vector and even Trelawny were all sitting looking as if they were determined to win the competition of how long you could make your desert last.  He was just about the leave when in a repeat of last nights entrance Dumbledore walked through the main doors with Layla on one arm and Katrina on the other. 

A hush fell over the hall as they made their way down between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.  Remus now had a chance to see the full impact of this entrance as it must have appeared to everyone else.  Dumbledore was as always tall and exuded a quiet assurance, but neither of the women looked intimidated in any way by the hundreds of eyes watching them.  In fact they acted as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  As they drew up to the table he could sense people subtly moving in order to follow their progress to their seats, smiling to himself as he lowered his eyes to his tea and took a sip.  Grimacing at the cold liquid in his mouth he reached for his wand to reheat it for the third time.

'Personally I prefer to just get a fresh cup as it never tastes as good.'

Swivelling in his seat he came face to face with Katrina Wilson who had placed herself right at the end of the table on his left.

Just as she had done in the park she waited while he groped for some words.  'You're rather cute when you're speechless,' she thought as he continued to stare.  She smiled sweetly and turned her attention to the fruit bowl wondering just how far she could push it with him.  Of course since finding out was half the fun, she decided upon a banana.

Turning to face him once again she slowly pulled back the skin and offered him a bite.  Still no response, other than his gormless stare.  She waited a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders.  'No?  Oh you don't know what you're missing.' and with that she raised the banana to her lips and sucked the top off.

Further down the table Layla was watching the performance and wished she could hear what was being said as Remus's face turned the colour of beetroot.  Somehow Katrina was managing to keep a straight face but she wasn't sure for how much longer.  Smiling she turned her attention back to her food and wondered just how long the poor man could hold out.  Dumbledore was planning ask him to accompany Katrina home, to ensure her safety.  Something told her he was going to get more than a night cap as thanks.

See that button down there…. It says 'review' on it….  Go one press it…. You know you want to…..  I love getting reviews and I only get them if you press the button….  So go on… make my day : - )


	9. Returning Home

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 9 – Returning Home

Remus Lupin stood nervously at the bottom of the steps leading up to the old oak doors which formed the entrance to the school and waited for Katrina to arrive. While he knew that his face had returned to its normal colour and his voice had returned to normal, his pulse was still racing from their encounter at lunch.  How on earth was he going to get her home and collect Layla's belongings without making an even bigger fool of himself?  He'd found it amusing when he had seen Snape's reaction to Layla in the cavern but it wasn't as much fun when it was him.  Thank the Gods he had been wearing robes!

Katrina walked through the doors into the bright afternoon sunshine with mixed emotions.  She was happy to be going home, even if it was a new home, but very unhappy about leaving her oldest friend behind.  The thought of not being able to come back under her own steam worried her more than she was prepared to let on.  What if something happened?  What if Layla needed help?  What possible use could she be if she was miles away?  Sighing, she turned to face the object of her anxieties and tilted her head to silently ask if she was sure once more.

'Yes,' came her reply, 'and don't forget to send the stuff I've asked for.'

'I won't.'

Embracing her friend one last time she took a deep breath and turned to walk down the steps to Remus and his broomstick.  

As she reached the bottom his struggle to retain his composure became more obvious as he started to shift his feet nervously.  'Oh now here is something worth playing with' she thought. 'but should I play nice or not… hmmm….  not sure'  She continued the debate as she stood and took him in.  The shuffling increased and eventually she decided to put him out of his misery.

'So I hear you're gonna give me a ride?' she said out loud.

'Errmm. Yes.'

He had a nice voice she decided although not as slick as the other one called Snape.

'So where do you want me?'  She lent forward slightly as she asked and was rewarded by a reddening around his ears.

'Hey take care!' Layla shouted down.

'You too girlie…. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!' Katrina called back and swung her leg over the broomstick and scooted her way backwards until she was pressed against the nervous wizard behind her.

'EErmm…. Hold on…'  Remus managed to croak out and put his arms around her to hold the broom before lifting them slowly off the ground.

Katrina took hold of the broomstick by placing her hands on top of his and lent back into his body.  'My, what a big broomstick you have!  Do all wizards have ones this big?'  she  purred in his ear and suppressed a laugh as his body shook in response.

* * * *

Layla smiled as she watched them disappear over the tops of the trees before turning and making her way back into the school.  What was going on?  She walked down a flight of stairs without paying any attention to where she was going.  What had happened in the cavern?  She couldn't have done anything wrong with the concentrator as they'd all seen her house.  So what had happened?  What about the voices she had heard?  What on earth was going on…..  Her feet carried her further into the school of their own accord.

Some time later she stopped and looked around her.  She was standing in a large stone chamber which seemed oddly familiar.  'Oh course all the rooms have stone walls here… so that doesn't mean anything' she thought wondering where she was.  Over to one corner was a large bed with richly embroidered drapes, matching chairs were scattered around the room along with a settee over towards one wall in front of a large blazing fire.  Drearily she walked over to the settee and sat staring into the flames.

What was it the voices had spoken again?  Loss.  Pain.  Hatred.  Revenge.  

Sighing she lowered her head onto the arm of the settee and drew her legs up beneath her.  Waves of exhaustion flowed over her as the flames flicked around the wood in the fireplace.  Slowly she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * * *

Katrina felt strange using Layla's keys to open up the front door.  The trip home had been exhilarating but she had work to do and time was getting on, so she went straight upstairs to pack leaving Remus downstairs to make some tea.

Clothes were packed away along with books and some photos.  Layla's favourite pictures were taken down from the walls and all piled up neatly in the centre of the living room to be shrunken ready for transport.  Sticking her head around the door to make sure Remus was busy, Katrina decided that now was as good a time as any to get the two things she knew Layla wanted most.  She's not asked specifically, but the request had been in her eyes.  Figuring one was likely to be with the other she went quickly into the back bedroom, opened the wardrobe and removed the piles of bed linen stacked neatly at the bottom.  There it was, item number one.  Careful not to touch the blade she lifted the dagger up and quickly wrapped it in a towel.  Now where was number two, that blasted cat?  She had been so sure he would be asleep in the wardrobe!  Quickly she moved around the house checking behind the furniture and in cupboards but the damn thing was nowhere to be found.  Oh well, she'd have to find him later and take him with her next weekend.  It would take her that long to build up the courage to face Layla if her precious little moggie was missing anyway.  Giving up the search she went back into the front room for a last little bit of playing before reality returned.

'Well that's everything for now.' she told Remus.  It was probably better not to tell him about his likely reception when he arrived minus a cat basket.  Much better to send him on his way with nicer thoughts in his mind she thought.

Moving in close she stretched and whispered into his ear 'Ok then, off you go…'  Slowly she pressed her lips to his cheek and made sure her breasts brushed against him while running her hands down his back to caress his arse.  Mumbling a response she couldn't make out, he rushed to the door and was disappearing into the twilight over the rooftops by the time she made it to the window to watch him leave.

**A/N – there's a button down here – see it says submit review…..  go on…. You know you want to….  After all if I don't know if you like it I might be disheartened and give up (sniff sniff)**


	10. All Change

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 10 – All Change

Severus sat in a dark corner of the staff room and tried to stifle a yawn as the weekly staff meeting droned on.  The items were always the same and he seriously considered catching up on some lost sleep.  He'd spent most of the previous night and practically all of today (apart from a nice distraction provided by Potter and Weasley giving him an excuse to take 10 points from Gryffindor), trying to find out more about the two women who had come to Hogwarts.  So far he had drawn a blank, except to discover that the cavern with the concentrator wasn't on any map of the school he had been able to find, and the Concentrator itself was a mystery, no record of the device seemed to exist.

He raised a hand to his face and pinched his nose with long pale fingers.  Why the hell couldn't he find anything, and why was Albus avoiding his questions?  Finally catching up with the headmaster that afternoon had been frustrating to say the least.  Unable to wring any information out of him, his head had started to throb.  Ok Severus, calm down, let's try another angle…..

… Albus knew about the cavern…  How?  - Don't know

…He needed a potion to active it… Layla didn't… Why?  Or was that why she had collapsed?   - Don't know

…She had breached the schools wards… How?  - Don't know

…Is there a way to see her naked… How?  - Bugger! Get a grip man!

He shifted uneasily in his seat and took another mouthful of hot tea to keep himself awake.  The meeting was coming to a close with only the 'Any Other Business' item left to address, he should be out of here in a couple of minutes.

'Does anyone have anything else they would like to discuss?' Dumbledore asked but received no answer, people were too eager to be off to dinner.

'No?  Well I have a small item concerning the running of the school.  I have been becoming increasingly concerned that inter-house rivalries may affect the students ability to work as a team.  I have therefore decided to give everyone some practice.'  He paused to gauge their reactions while the little boy deep inside jumped up and down at the thought of what he was about to do.

'At dinner tonight everyone will receive a letter informing them of their 'New House'.  These changes will take place immediately and all points awarded… or deducted… will now count towards this new house.'  Now he had their attention and the little boy was cheering him on.  'However since you are all here I might as well give you your letters now.'

He tapped his wand on the table and a bunch of scrolls appeared through the window and floated over to each of the teachers.  All around the room people were staring at the parchments floating before them.  No one touched them, just stared.

Snape was the first to speak.  'Headmaster!  Is this some sort of joke?' 

'I assure you Severus it is no joke.  I suggest you get used to the idea.  Your belongings have already been transferred to your new rooms.'  He met Snape's glare for a few moments before rising and leaving the room.  He closed the door behind him and careful placed an ear to the wood.  He'd wanted to see them all open the parchments.  He'd wanted to see Severus and Minerva's faces.  He'd wanted to burn that image into his memory, but he's couldn't have kept a straight face any longer if his life had depended on it.

Snape looked suspiciously at the scroll in front of him, and then snatched it out of the air.  Glaring around the room at the other teachers he ripped the Hogwarts seal off and opened it up to read 6 words…

'You are now Head of Gryffindor'

His howl of protest didn't disappoint the old man, or the young boy inside, and Dumbledore smiled to himself as he beat a hasty retreat.

* * * * 

The students watched as the staff table filled up with stony faced teachers and the room became hushed as they unanimously decided that whispering was much better than talking.  Professor Snape arrived last and one look at his face decided the matter, the hall became deathly silent.  He took his normal seat and continued to scowl as Dumbledore told the students about the new house arrangements and asked them all to remain seated while the floating parchments found their new owners.  

Hesitantly the students began to open them up and gasps of horror or delight came up in little pockets around the hall.  Hermione was the first on the Gryffindor table to open hers and immediately burst into tears.

'What is it?  What have you got?' Ron reached over and snatched the now crumpled parchment out of her hand.  'Slytherin!  No way!'  Turning to face Harry he could see the other's face mirroring his own as the thought of being in Slytherin with Snape penetrated his mind.

Together the boys reached out and ripped theirs open.  Identical sighs told the other students at the table that neither was joining Hermione in the dungeons.

'Ravenclaw for me. What did you get Ron?'

'I'm still in Gryffindor.  But…. But that means we won't be together!'  His only answer was a sob from Hermione's whose head which was buried in her arms on the table.

After what felt like forever all the students knew their new houses and Dumbledore prompted them to make their way to their new house tables.  Ron and Neville remained seated along with a couple of other Gryffindors and watched to see who would come over to their table.  Harry now sat at the Ravenclaw table which was slowly filling with sulky students.  When it was almost full a blonde head appeared at the far end and slumped down on the bench, muttering to itself.  Draco Malfoy was not a happy camper!

Dinner was a quiet and subdued affair with three fights breaking out despite the Headmaster's  watchful gaze at the head table.  At the end, when all the plates were cleared, the four heads of the houses came down and glaring at each other went towards a table each.  McGonagall to Hufflepuff, Flitwick to Slytherin, Sprout to Ravenclaw and finally Snape to Gryffindor.

**A/N – see that button down there that says 'submit review'…..  go on…. Make my Day!**


	11. Lost

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

A/N – Sorry this one has taken a while to be posted and is a little short…  bad case of the flu I'm sorry to say : - (

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 11 – Lost

 'Come on! I haven't got all day.' Snape barked as a first year 'New Gryffindor' formally of Hufflepuff tripped on his robes on their way to the Gryffindor common room.  The procession of worried and scared looking students trailed along behind him as he strode up the stairs determined to be rid of them as soon as possible.  Since most students had no idea where the other houses common rooms were he was leading the sorry bunch up the stairs and suspected that they would probably need their arses wiping when they got there.  Perhaps a couple of the more annoying ones could be made to disappear for a while, he could claim they got lost if anyone noticed

He mentally shrugged off the appealing daydream as they approached the Fat Lady.  With his head still pounding from earlier Snape growled the password and went straight in without checking to make sure his little charges were behind him.  Once into the common room a quick head count of the students forming a worried circle around him showed all of them present much to his annoyance.  

'Find your rooms, and if any of you cause me any trouble I'll make sure you get detention for a year.'  With that he turned and stalked out past a coughing and spluttering Fat Lady.  He refused to stop as she shouted down the corridor for him to explain what was going on and how he knew the password.  Something would have to be done about her manners he decided as he stalked towards his new rooms and some Dreamless Sleep potion.

Snape reached the rooms which had previously been occupied by Minerva McGonagall and stood stock still resisting the urge to break a few things.  What was the headmaster playing at?  Had the old man finally lost it completely?  How on earth was he going to cope with both Weasley and Longbottom in his house?  

Remus had been greeted as he arrived back at Hogwarts by a group of house elves who had taken charge of Layla's possessions and disappeared in record time.  Somewhat curious as to their behaviour he decided to change and freshen up before reporting to the headmaster.  He therefore made his way up to the rooms he was using up in the tower which also housed Gryffindor and was soon stepping through the portal to his living room.  Shakily he sank down into the welcoming armchair and resisted the urge to take matters into his own hands after his afternoon with Katrina.  Perhaps a cold shower would help?  Deciding it was worth a try he headed of in search of icy water.

* * * * * 

Layla slept as Lupin returned to Hogwarts and handed her belongings over to the waiting house elves before heading off in search of his rooms and a cold shower.

Layla slept as the House Points Scores fluctuated wildly as teachers and students alike balked at the new arrangements.

Layla slept as the house elves stole into her chamber on silent feet and unpacked her things.

And as Layla slept the Black Creature sat on the back of the settee and watched her dream.

_She sat on a grassy meadow watching the grass rippling and flowing down the slight incline in the gentle breeze.  Breathing in deeply she could smell the pollen in the air and the sweet scent of the wild flowers around her.  Sighing she lay back and stared up at the inky sky above and gazed at the stars._

_Time stretched on seamlessly to the sound of the wildlife and she marvelled at how peaceful it was here.  Gradually she began to wonder where here was.  She didn't remember arriving but knew that she had existed somewhere before this place.  The memories wouldn't come.  Sighing she tore her herself from the stars and got to her feet._

_The meadow stretched about four hundred yards in all directions.  To the left, right and above at the brow of the small hill was woodland, dark and welcoming.  Below at the bottom of the meadow was a small stream whose waters seemed to skip and dance along over cobles.  Slowly she made her way down and sat once again to watch the water play._

As Layla slept on the creature rose up, arched it's back before stretching first it's front, then back legs and sitting upright to regard the sleeping form.  After a few moments it turned and leapt over her to land in front of the fire.  The golden flames cast a small shadow onto the side of the settee which started to change form.  A few moments later the shadow was so large the top was on the far wall as two hands reached out to cover the sleeping woman with a blanket brought in by the house elves.

* * * *

Suitably refreshed Lupin headed down the deserted hallways towards Dumbledore's Office.  Murmuring the password (Candy Floss) he entered the opening and mounted the moving staircase.  As he approached the top he could hear raised voices so he wasn't surprised to see a very animated Professor McGonagall in full rant at an impassive Headmaster who was sipping tea by the fire.  Wondering what new calamity had befallen Hogwarts he stepped into the line of fire.


	12. Sunday Night By the Fire

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R …..  if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 12 –  Sunday Night By the Fire

As Lupin walked through the door into the headmasters study he could see Minerva McGonagall pacing up and down the room, her arms flying to punctuate her speech which was not only raised but appeared on the edge of hysteria.

'It will all end in tears you mark my words… HOW COULD YOU!'

Lupin ducked under an animated limb and made a break for the relative safety of a chair.

'I mean have you thought of the consequences?  Our feelings?  How do you think I felt in that meeting?  And SNAPE of all people?  Why not just give my rooms to You-Know-Who while you're at it!  And just exactly what do you think you're looking at?'  

This last comment was aimed directly at Lupin who was openly staring in complete bewilderment.

'Now, now Minerva, there is no need to take this out on Remus.'  Dumbledore tried to sooth the agitated woman.

'No need.  NO NEED!'  She stopped pacing and turned to glare at him and Remus was please to see the headmaster retreat slightly.  At least he wasn't the only one to find that stare frightening.

Lupin slid his wand down his sleeve so that it was within easy reach and got ready to intercede in case the formidable witch did something silly when there was another knock at the door.

Minerva didn't even blink as the door moved open slightly and the small form of Poppy Pomfrey came into the room.  The diminutive Mediwitch quickly sized up the situation and drew her own wand as Minerva launched into another verbal assault.

'So I'm supposed to put up with decisions like this being taken behind my back, having to live in rooms with more soil visible than carpet AND be stared at as IF I'M MAD!'

Lupin had his wand in his hand now but was beaten to it by Poppy who cast a sedation spell and caught the slumping woman all in one go.  A stretcher appeared and within a minute Poppy was leaving as quietly as she had arrived with an unconscious Professor McGonagall floating along behind her.

The silence stretched out as Dumbledore lent over the side of his chair looking for something Lupin couldn't see.  When he straightened up he had a brightly coloured drink in his hand with an umbrella and a straw sticking out the top, and a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat.

'I don't suppose you want to tell me what's going on?'  Lupin asked.  The old man grinned as he stuck the straw in his mouth and took a noisy slurp before answering.

'I'm afraid our dear Professor is a little upset with the new school house arrangements.'

Lupin looked at him blankly.  Of course, Dumbledore thought, he doesn't know yet.

'In the interests of team work I decided to reassign everyone to new Houses for a while,' another loud slurp, 'including teachers.'

A matching grin started to spread across Lupin's face as the last part of this information sunk in.

'And she is?'

'Head of Hufflepuff'

'Snape?'

'Head of Gryffindor'

Two matching grins stared across at each other.

'There's gonna be fireworks about this you know?'

'You know… I do believe you are right.  Care for one of these rather enchanting drinks Rosemerta has dreamed up while we watch them?'

'Snape been to see you yet?' Dumbledore shook his head in response.  'Wonderful.  Make mine a double will you!'


	13. A New Day Has Begun

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rated R …..if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 13 – A New Day Has Begun

Layla awoke refreshed and confused.She knew it had been afternoon when she had gone to sleep but had no idea of the time now.Rising slowly in deference to aching limbs and joints grown accustomed to an awkward sleeping position, she gazed around the chamber.

Her own pictures were now hanging on the walls and familiar books were perched on the old bookcase she hadn't noticed earlier.So her stuff had arrived and been unpacked.Folding the blanket, which she assumed must have been placed over her by the mystery unpacker, she walked over to the large bed and placed it neatly at the bottom.Catching movement out of the corner of her eye she turned just as the creature leapt.Landing squarely on one shoulder he immediately started to purr and rub against his mistress.

'Hello my love.Did you miss me?'He gave her a firm head butt for a reply, she smiled and nuzzled back.'Well then, how about you help me find some fresh clothes and we go off in search of food eh?'

After a few more head butts and much loud purring he jumped down and walked, tail high in the air, over to the large wardrobe.Layla followed, gasping as she opened the large wooden doors.Before her was not the inside of any ordinary wardrobe, but a space the size of a room, full to the brim with clothes and accessories.Tentatively she stepped thought the doors and was soon rummaging through the rows of hangers.

'Is M'Lady ready to dress for the day?'

Layla turned at the unknown voice to see a creature stood in the wardrobe entrance.

'I be being Rani.'It replied and waited.Layla looked the creature over.It was of indeterminate sex or age with pale green skin and stood about 3 feet high.Clothed in some sort of sacking it stood waiting for a response with a look of longing on it's face.

'Rani, please excuse my ignorance… but what… err… what are you?'

Rani smiled, 'I be being a House Elf at Hogwarts.The other House Elves be thinking Rani is best House Elf to serve M'Lady.'What now appeared to be a 'she' from the voice, puffed herself up with pride at that last statement.Making a mental note to find out what a 'House Elf' was, Layla gestured for her to enter the wardrobe.

Emitting a squeak of delight, Rani threw herself at the rows of clothes, and in a matter of minutes there were 3 outfits resting on 3 chairs (which Layla hadn't noticed earlier and actually suspected had not been there), and she was being enthusiastically told how each outfit would be flattering and becoming.

As Layla looked over the proffered outfits it occurred to her that they were all more suitable to a ball than a school.Of course, she thought, for all I know I am dressing for a ball.

'Err… Rani?' Rani stopped mid-speech about a pair of riding boots and shaking slightly, her long pointed ears flattened back against her head turned to face Layla.

'What time of day is it and what occasion am I dressing for?' she asked trying to sound reassuring.

'It be just after dawn it be M'Lady, but Rani is not knowing of any occasion.'The elf was definitely cowering now and the sight made Layla very uncomfortable.While the outfits looked over the top to her, it appeared that Rani hadn't thought so and was now afraid she had made a mistake.From the tremors shaking her little body it was not hard to believe she had been beaten for such mistakes in the past.The thought of such cruelty tightened into a knot in Layla's stomach, and she decided the best course of action if she didn't wish to cause this creature more distress, was to choose an outfit and pray no one laughed.

'Well how about this one?' she moved over to the chair on the left that held the least ornate dress.Rani's face brightened immediately and before she knew what was happening Layla found her worn clothes removed and the new dress slipping over her head.A few minutes later she stood looking at herself in the mirror (which also seemed to have appeared).Running her hands down the bodice and over her hips she still thought it over the top, but silently admitted it was also gorgeous.

'So what do you think?' she asked turning to admire the sides and what she could see of the back.Rani grinned.Smiling back she once again held out her arm, this time gesturing out of the wardrobe in the direction of breakfast.

The small procession wound its way through the corridors until Rani, Layla and the black creature were outside the Great Hall.Stepping to one side Rani flashed a toothy grin once more, motioned for Layla to enter, and disappeared with a slight popping sound.

'Well my love, it looks like it's just you and me.' Layla said to the creature who leapt up onto her shoulder in response and purred. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the doors and went inside.

* * * * * *

The new Head of Gryffindor sat eating his breakfast in a foul mood.He had spent much of the previous night breaking up fights and settling petty squabbles amongst the students.Eventually he had given up and gone to see the headmaster about this whole ill conceived idea.That Dumbledore and Lupin had both been quite drunk by the time he had arrived had not improved his mood, and the laughter heard filtering down the moving staircase as he left had brought on the current dark brooding.Sipping his tea he was amusing himself with ways he could get even (including a promising idea involving pink frilly knickers) when the main doors opened and Layla strode into the hall.

She was dressed in a robe the colour of spring grass with elaborate Celtic knot work embroidered in a multitude of colours around the neckline (which was pleasing low and revealing he noted), sleeves and hem.However, unlike the robes generally considered suitable for a fully grown woman, the hemline at the front only came to mid-calf length before sweeping down at the back to trail lightly along the floor.Black leather boots could be seen disappearing underneath the skirt and the Cuban heels clacked on the stone flagstone as she advanced down the hall.Moving upwards the waist was fitted revealing a wonderful curve to her body and encouraged the skirt to swish and sway as she walked.A scooped neckline showed enough cleavage to make him giddy and the sleeves were fitted at the top tapering down so that her hands could be seen emerging from long folds of fabric the bottom of which was some 7 or 8 inches below her hands.Perched on her shoulder was a magnificent black cat who seemed to be challenging anyone to impede their progress.

Layla hoped that no one could hear her heart pounding as she mounted the steps leading up to the dais with the staff table on it.Belatedly she wondered if she was still supposed to take her meals there, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind.Turning she walked around the side of the table and started to make her way behind the chairs looking for a seat.

Spotting Snape she decided to give Katrina's approach a go and continued towards him past several empty chairs.As she reached him she raised a hand and trailed a finger lightly along the back of his shoulders as she passed before turning sharply and settling herself into the chair to his right.His body stiffened and gasps could be heard from around the hall as she sat down and for a moment she was afraid it was the dress.The cat jumped lightly onto the back of the chair and glared around in defiance.It was only then that she realised she was in the elaborately engraved chair belonging to the Headmaster.


	14. The Challenge

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine - wish it was - but belongs to JK Rowling. anything from the books is hers not mine.. Anything else is probably mine. Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc..  
  
The fic is Rate R ... if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't  
Spanning the River of Blood  
  
By Ridley-Roo  
  
Chapter 14 - The Challenge  
  
As Layla made herself comfortable in the Headmasters chair, she was wondering just how big a guff she had made by sitting here, and whether she would make it better or worse if she moved. While she had no desire to offend anyone (least of all someone who would bring her ice cream for breakfast) she also knew that showing weakness right now would be a very big mistake. So it looked like she would be staying put.  
  
From the corner of her eye she could see that Snape was still staring at her along with most of staff and students. Frantically she tried to decide what to say and was just about to speak when he beat her to it.  
  
'Do you know whose seat that is?' his voice dripped over her and she suppressed a shudder of pleasure. She was definitely going to have fun with this one given half the chance. Slowly she reached out to pour some tea and used the movement to pass an inquiring look in his direction.  
  
'It belongs to the Headmaster.' His head was tilted forward towards her slightly now and he was aiming a very impressive glare in her direction. Forcing herself to stay calm, she slowly looked around herself at the parts of the chair that were visible. She took her time to inspect it carefully before slowly raising herself up and bending to inspect the cushioned seat. She knew this provided him with an excellent view down the front of her dress and was pleased to see he was taking the opportunity to have a good look, and then sat down again.  
  
'Well.' she paused just long enough to make sure she had his complete attention. 'I don't see his name on it.' The challenge was clear and to reinforce it she turned to face him establishing eye contact for the first time. A slight choking sound came from behind her followed by the sound of someone being slapped on the back. Professor McGonagall's voice spluttered out a thank you into the silence at the Head Table. Layla suppressed a grin and the urge to turn and look. Instead she took the opportunity to study the man before her more carefully.  
  
He looked to be middle aged but life had not been kind. His skin was paler than most with black hair and eyes giving him a face of contrasts. A large hooked noise and dark brooding eyes completed a face she was sure could easily portray a thousand emotions, right now it was flitting between anger and embarrassment. He was obviously not used to people answering back. His air of control was reinforced by his choice of clothing. As before he was dressed in a black frock coat with a small amount of white showing at her chin and cuffs, and draped over his shoulders was a black robe of the kind normally associated with university graduations. His entire appearance, from jacket to finger nails, was immaculate, the effect being spoilt only by a slight oiliness to his hair.  
  
The deadlock was broken by the black cat leaping down onto the table. Snape's gaze followed and his expression settled on anger as he watched a piece of bacon snagged from his plate and dragged onto the table cloth. Moving almost as fast as the cat he reached out to grab it back, but was a fraction of a second too slow.  
  
Layla watched the little colour that had been in his face drain away as he realised that his hand was now firmly held between barred teeth. Tight enough to stop him removing his hand but not yet breaking the skin to draw blood. A low growl could be heard around the hall as everyone watched to see what would happen next, and it wasn't immediately obvious if the noise was from Snape, or the cat.  
  
'Now then boys. I'm sure there is plenty for you both.' Layla reached out and placed a firm hand on the cat's back and with her other hand took hold of Snape's wrist. Green eyes moved to look at her, before the jaws slowly opened enough for the hand to be removed. Indentations from the teeth were clearly visible, but no blood.  
  
She held Snape for a few moments longer, and then released first him, then the cat. Smiling at both man and beast she turned her attention back to her morning tea.  
  
'Is that yours?' His voice had dropped in both pitch and volume and she doubted if anyone else would be able to hear. They wouldn't need to if they could see his face.  
  
''That' is a he, and 'he', is called Jake. and yes he's with me.' She met his gaze again as she hurriedly tried to think of a way to diffuse the situation. While she knew Jake wouldn't draw blood over a slice of bacon, he would if he thought she was being threatened. After all it wouldn't be the first time he had attacked someone who had been upsetting her. Her fears grew as the cat walked purposefully over to stand on the armrest between her and Snape.  
  
She had to diffuse the situation quickly without deferring or submitting to him. Her mind was flooded with ideas but her body had ideas of its own. So it was that she found herself leaning over and lightly taking hold of his chin, tilting he head to the right angle, and pressing her lips firmly onto his.  
  
At first there was no response but after a few moments she could feel the pressure returned. His musky smell was making her giddy and her body was about to take the next step when her mind finally regained control and pulled her way. Knowing she had about thirty seconds before breaking into an uncontrollable grin she decided to beat a hasty retreat.  
  
Every head in the hall watched her leave before turning to stare at Snape. He was on his feet staring into the now empty entrance to the hall. The moments stretched out like years as he stood motionless and the silence continued as students and teachers alike feared to draw his attention. Eventually he lowered himself back into his seat and stared at his now bacon less plate. He sat in stunned silence for a few more seconds before realising he was now the centre of attention. Directing his best scowl around the hall he was rewarded by a sea of heads snapping back to their plates.  
  
Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table with his new classmates feeling a mixture of awe and horror. Snape had not only just been humiliated by a cat, but had been kissed in front everyone by their mystery guest. Feeling like his entire world had been turned upside down he dared to steal a look at the top table just in time to see the Potions Master stalk out of the door.  
A/N : Why not send me a review? I love getting them : - ) Go on make my day ! 


	15. Nightmare in the Dungeons

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling…  anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine.  Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rated R …..  

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 15 – Nightmare in the Dungeons

Layla made it out of the Great Hall and down several corridors before realising she had no idea where she was heading.  Determined to keep moving in case the giggles caught up with her she kept placing one foot in front of the other.  Casting a glance down at Jake who was trotting along beside her she could see he was holding his head high and his tail was held vertical except for the tip which pointed forward slightly.  Shiny black paws reminded her of show horses as he danced down the corridor to keep up with her, but the wicked glint in his eyes was plain to see and totally ruined the angelic picture.  Slowing she bent down and scooped him up into her arms.

'You did that on purpose you little bugger didn't you,' she whispered into his coat as they rubbed their heads against each other, 'I can't take you anywhere can I?'

Pulling back to look him in the face for an answer she tried hard to look upset but those beautiful eyes blinked at her, those magnificent whiskers pushed so far forward they were tickling her face and that melodious purr washing over her like music.  She gave in, buried her now grinning face back into his fur and kept walking just to see where she would end up next.

* * *

Harry was walking with some of his new housemates on their way to Potions when they were passed by a crying Hermione running full pelt towards the girl's toilets.  Panting and out of breath Ron staggered to a stop beside him, taking in gulps of air he lent on the wall and held his hand to his side as he fought to regain his breath.

'Err. What's up with Hermione?'  Harry asked even though he was sure he could guess.  Ron gulped a few more times and eventually managed to croak a response.

'Bloody Snape!'

The surrounding students all looked on with a mix of fear and understanding.  News of the events at breakfast had travelled quickly to those who hadn't been there and every student in the school had offered up a prayer.  Those with potions lessons today had asked for help, and those fortunate enough not to be due to visit the dungeons had offered thanks.

'I tell you...  I've never seen him like this before,' Ron's face was retuning to something like it's normal colour.  'Not even when Sirius escaped.'  Several jaws hung open and more than a couple of gasps could be heard in the silence.

'Err, well in that case we'd better get going,' Harry mumbled.  Silently he joined his housemates as they turned back to their journey down into the dungeons.  He had the feeling this was going to be the longest potions lesson in his life.

On the wall behind the retreating students the painting of a former head of Ravenclaw moved into his neighbours painting to compare notes on what he had just seen.

* * * *

After exploring some of the unused parts of the castle Layla returned to her rooms to look for her mobile phone.  The huge wooden doors swung open silently as she approached and soon she was digging through the chests, draws and bookcases where most of her belongs had been placed.  Various books, pieces of clothing and a few packets of cat food went flying over her shoulder to form an ugly pile in the middle of the pristine room before an 'Aha..!' was heard in amongst the sounds of the rummaging and she resurfaced with a triumphant grin.

Half-heartedly telling Jake to stop ripping the food packets she moved to the settee and turned her phone on.  For a few moments it looked to be working properly before the screen started to make fractal patterns and the buttons stopped working.  She played with it for a few more minutes, took the back off and fiddled with the battery before admitting defeat and slumping down.

_Just my bloody luck_ she thought as she stared into the dying embers of last night's fire.  How was she going to tell Katrina about this morning if the phone wasn't working?  Come to that what was she going to tell her?  Crunching noises told her Jake was now happily chomping down on the contents of one of the packets, turning she looked over and with a few clicks of her tongue and a pat on the settee he came over and sat down.

'So my love what do you think I should do?'  Jake swished his tail around his paws and made himself comfortable.

'Lets for arguments sake say I figure out a way to get in contact with Katrina.  What am I going to tell her?  That I made the world's biggest prat of myself by sitting in the headmaster's chair, or by kissing Snape?'  She paused and looked down for an answer.  Jake tilted his head over in thought for a moment before purring.  Layla smiled in return and as the black cat moved onto her lap she felt the worry start to drain away.  Lazily she stroked his sleek body and once again her thoughts started to stray back to that kiss as her eyes closed.

Jake kept purring on her lap until she was fast sleep before carefully raising himself up and heading back out the door in search of Snape.  _After all he mused _if she can have some fun then so can I!__

* * * * 

Harry sat quietly at the bench in potions trying not to look at his new brewing partner as they worked on the potion Snape had set for them.  Draco Malfoy sat quietly beside him but was failing to keep the disgust at partnering Harry from his face.  His pale face had contorted into a scowl when Snape had announced the seating changes which had earned him ten points from Ravenclaw and a detention.  He now sat moodily chopping the Dragontail roots and occasionally tossing a few into the mix as Harry stirred.  Harry was wondering if this lesson could get much worse when there was a knocking at the door.

'Answer it Miss Hargraves.' Sarah Hargraves turned green at the sound of Snape's voice but managed to get her legs to carry her to the classroom door and open it.  She stood looking outside for a few moments before turning back to the class.

'Err there's no one there' she whispers into the silence.

'Speak up you stupid girl.'  Snape pat out and first the first time raised his head to look at her.

'I said that there's no one there.' She managed a bit louder.

'Well stop wasting time standing in an empty door way and get back to work then.'  Shakily she complied but those few moments had been all Jake had needed to slip unnoticed into the classroom.

As the girl made her way back to her stool he wound his way through the student's legs occasionally sniffing at a bag or a shoe, but all the while heading nearer and nearer to his destination.  Severus Snape.

When he eventually found himself underneath the potions master's desk he sat down and studied his various targets.  Shoes, trousers and cloak, all easily within range.  

_Leather shoes like that will be fairly easy to clean but a good soaking should leave a residual smell, he thought as he weighed his options.  _Trousers look a bit risky but that cloak is just crying out for a drench._  Silently he stood up, stretched, turned and sprayed._


	16. Meetings At Twilight

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling… anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine. Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R ….. if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 16 – Meetings at Twilight

As Layla's body lay quietly on the settee in front of the ancient fireplace her mind returned to a long forgotten place…

Opening her eyes she found herself back once again in the meadow below the starlit sky.  Looking around she slowly rose to her feet and tried to remember before.  She remembered waking on this grass before, and staring at those stars above, but not much else.  Fragments of memories ran around in her mind but stubbornly refused to stay still long enough to make sense.  Glancing downhill she could see the stream she had approached last time, and decided that she might as well move in that direction again, after all there was no point simply standing there like an idiot.  Slowly, still looking around for answers as to where she was, she started to move down the slope.

As she reached the stream she knelt and saw that she was wearing a simple robe which also seemed familiar but she couldn't place where from.  Stretching out she dangled her bear feet into the clear water and closed her eyes.  Where was she?  Why was she here?  Why could she not remember?

* * * * 

Snape sat in his now empty classroom and tried to think straight.  In the last few days his miserable world had been turned upside down and he wasn't happy about it.  Damn Dumbledore, damn that woman and damn that bloody smell.  For the umpteenth time he got up and prowled around in search of the smell that had been growing steadily stronger all afternoon.  It wasn't a smell that belonged in his classroom, he was intimately aware of all the odours that had a right to be there, and this wasn't one of them.  It had been growing stronger throughout the afternoon but try as he might he couldn't figure out where it was coming from.

Jake moved silently around the floor keeping just out of sight of the tall dark man stalking him.  He was thoroughly enjoying himself and couldn't remember the last time he'd played cat and mouse like this.  To long ago, he thought wistfully.  He watched Snape moving around the classroom and not for the first time wondered what his mistress saw in this cantankerous freak.  For a start his table manners were atrocious, he didn't even know his place in the pecking order.  I mean, what was he doing trying to take that bacon back!  This guy obviously needed putting in his place so he returned to his dancing, staying always just out of sight, circling behind his pray for another well-aimed squirt before once again disappearing into the shadows.  Meanwhile, as Snape continued his search, the smell following him from one part of the room to another.

* * * * 

Layla wasn't sure how long she had sat dangling her feet in the stream but some small part of her mind knew that she should be cold by now, instead she felt a gentle warmth flowing through her from the glistening water below.  As the water flowed past she felt it bringing something to her and also taking something away, but her mind couldn't work out what and if it was a good or bad thing.

_Slowly as she watched a mist started to drift downstream.  Gradually it reached her and hovered over the stream before coalescing to giving vague impressions of faces half familiar.  The apparitions flitted in the white haze bringing faded memories from her past forward through time._

_Mesmerised she sat trying to make sense of it all as gradually something more substantial started to form. Gradually the shape of a humanoid creature formed, it was about four foot tall, slight of build and smiling.  As it floated over the water it continued to gain substance before bowing gracefully._

_'Welcome M'Lady.'  The voice seemed to have bypassed the space between them and arrived directly in her mind._

_'Thank you.' Layla stayed sitting on the bank and wondered what was going to happen next.  A small part of her mind told her she should be afraid, but an older more primal part accepted this creature's presence and after a few moments of inner argument this was the part that won.  Her inner thoughts didn't show on the outside however and she appeared to simply be sitting waiting for the creature to make some move.  Time stretched out and eventually her curiosity got the better of her._

_'Forgive my ignorance, but who, and what exactly are you?'  Thankfully the creature didn't seem offended and the smile broadened into a grin showing perfect pointed teeth._

_'My name is Oreas and I am spirit of the stream,' came the reply._

_Layla waited to see if there would be anything further, but the spirit didn't seem to be about to offer any more information.  She decided this was one of those situations where you only answers to direct questions.  So the question became what should she ask?  Well the obvious questions seemed the obvious place to start._

_'Where is this place?'_

_'Everywhere and nowhere.'___

_Well that helped.  She amended her previous assessment from answers to riddled answers._

_'Why am I here?'_

_'Because you choose to be.'_  Again no help.__

_'Why does this place seem familiar?  I mean I remember it… but if feels familiar beyond that.  Why?'_

_'Because you have been here many times.'___

_She sat for a few moments considering this.  While in many ways she seemed to be getting nowhere it was either continue the bizarre conversation or continue sitting on the bank doing nothing.  What did it mean that she had been here before?  But then, she though, I don't remember much right now do I.  Perhaps that was the way forward in this._

_'When I am not here._  Where am I?'__

_The sprite seemed amused by this and seemed to be considering its answer more carefully than the previous ones._

_'In the worlds,' it eventually replied._

_'Which worlds?' perhaps this would lead somewhere._

_'Which ever you choose to be.'_  Ok then maybe not.  Time for another approach.__

_'Which world was I in before a came here this time?'_

_'The world of men.'___

_'And how do I get back there?'_

_'Simply choose to return.'  The sprite turned and pointed back up the hill and as she looked an area near where she had woken up appeared to shimmer.  She stood and turned to see it better and could now make out an image inside.  It showed her a sleeping figure and she recognised it as herself asleep.  As she gazed at herself the memories of what the sprite had called the world of men started to return.  Her father running in the garden with her as a child, walking along the beach banks with her grandfather, friends, family, good times, bad times and her journey to Hogwarts._

_She turned once again to the sprite and tried to decide what to do next.  Should she stay and ask more questions?  What should she ask if she did?_

_'How do I come back again?'_

_'You can not return to somewhere you have not left.'  And with that the sprite dissolved in front of her.  She stayed staring at where it had been and wondered what it all meant before walking back up the hill to herself._

* * * *

As the sun was setting Snape finally gave up trying to find the smell in his classroom and headed up into the castle to his new rooms, but that bloody smell seemed to be everywhere.  He'd made his way from the dungeons and was striding through one of the cloisters before he noticed that staff and students alike were wrinkling their noses as he passed.  Turning to make sure no one was watching he ducked into an empty classroom and soon discovered the stench at the bottom of his cloak and the sticky looking stains on his shoes.  Flicking his wand in their direction he murmured a cleaning spell and raised his hemline up for inspection.  But that bloody smell was still there.  He performed the spell again with the same result.  Now he was not only mad but confused as well and set out once again for his rooms.  This time no one wrinkled their noses as one look at his face was enough to convince people that it was a very bad idea.  Being elsewhere, however, was a very good idea.

Jake trailed him at a discrete distance grinning, already planning his next move when he sensed Layla waking and changed direction to head back to her chambers.  After all it wouldn't do for her to be wondering about unmonitored, goodness knew what inappropriate behaviour she might get up to without him around to guide her.

Snape managed to reach his rooms without boiling over but lost it once he entered.  Cats Piss!  CATS PISS!  That bloody moggie would pay for this.  There was no doubt in his mind who was responsible.  He looked around for something to vent his anger on and saw a delicately carved wooden chair belonging to the former occupant.  Growling he strode over picked it up and aimed it at the wall.  Gripping the top of the high back he swung again and again until there were only shattered shards of wood left as he stood trembling.

When his mind finally registered that there was nothing of the chair left to break he stared down at his still shaking hands and felt his strength draining.  He gaped at the cuts left by the wood in his hands, slowly blood started to leak in front of his eyes.  Shit.  He moved over to the settee that had been brought up from the dungeons and flopped onto its rich green fabric.  Closing his eyes he imagined that he was back in his dungeon rooms and that none of the last few days had happened.  Gradually the remainder of his rage was suppressed and his features started to smooth themselves out.  After a while he felt calm enough to think about the situation more rationally.

Shifting his weight into a more comfortable lying position he started to list the events of the last few days.  Everything quite obviously stemmed from the breach of the wards on Friday.  It all followed in a nice neat chronological order making sense using the basics of cause and effect.  If Layla had not breached the wards, he would never have been sent with Lupin to get her, if she had not arrived then that bloody cat wouldn't be here, no kiss, no smell.  Life would have continued in its normal way with only the odd student like Potter to annoy him.

Except for this house changing business.  Snape decided it was time for a drink to aid the cognitive process and headed over to his drinks cabinet.  Opening its doors he noted that the house elves had managed to move it without breaking any of the antique or its contents.  His eyes moved over it lovingly.  The cabinet itself was of unknown age but since it had belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself it's was at least a thousand years old.  Its contents didn't have quite the pedigree but that was hardly surprising since they were of the liquid variety.   With now steady hands he poured himself a large glass of Vodka and returned to the settee to consider this house moving business further.

This had obviously all been Dumbledore's idea.  Minerva was as pissed about it as he was, the same could be said for all the staff and most of the students.  It didn't make sense.  The houses had proved on numerous occasions that they were perfectly capable of working together when needed.  Ok then Slytherin might be a little bit of an exception but his kids were capable of it and Dumbledore should know this.  In which case he probably did know it.  So the reason must be something else, something he didn't want the staff or students to know about.  But what?  And would more Vodka help him figure it out?  Probably not, he needed more information, and that was most likely to come from Dumbledore.

Opening his eyes he looked down at his hands.  The blood had stopped flowing now and was caked in rivulets across his palms.   Ok then, first he needed to get his hands sorted, then some answers.  His decision made, he got up and went in search of a shower and some clean clothes.


	17. What Cat?

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling… anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine. Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R ….. if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 17 – What Cat?

Dumbledore sat chewing on a packet of sweets Lupin had been kind enough to pick up for him in Hogsmead.  They were sat in his sitting room talking about nothing in particular.  Had Lupin heard from Sirius?  Had Dumbledore made any progress with that new Milkshake formula?  It was all fairly mindless, familiar and comforting for that very reason.  

They often had these conversations as the full moon approached.  Both men knew what would happen then; Lupin's body would twist and contort taking on another form.  His bones would snap and reform and without the help of the Wolfsbane brewed by Snape his mind would be distorted and a radically different personality would take control.  Lupin's consciousness would be forced into a small corner of his mind with no access to the outside world.  No sensations, no control and nothing to do but cry out into the surrounding darkness until the moon waned and he could once again regain control of his body.

Of course with the aid of the Wolfsbane potion he was able to retain at least his mind even if his bodily changes would still occur.  Instead of the insane blood lusting of a fully-grown werewolf he would remain in control and stay in his rooms out of sight.  So the two men sat chatting as if they had no care in the world, all the while waiting for Snape to arrive with the bitter potion.

As the last colour drained out of the sky and night arrived the expected knock came at the door and with a wave of his hand Dumbledore let the potions master in.  Lupin wrinkled his nose as he entered and Snape's keen observational skills picked it up, his face darkening into a fierce scowl.

'And just what exactly are you making that face for?'  Anger flared up in the pit of his stomach after this earlier smelly humiliation and his free hand clenched into a fist.  Lupin's eyes showed surprise but his expression didn't change.

'Why Severus you know I can't stand the smell of Wolfsbane.'  Kicking himself for jumping to the wrong conclusion Snape concentrated on looking disdainfully at the werewolf as he handed over the foaming goblet.

Lupin looked at it as if they were asking him to drink poison, a poison that would either kill or cure.  Of course that was exactly what he was doing.  Poison to cure, poisoning the creature within, weakening enough that it would be unable to take control.  Stealing himself for the taste and after effects he raised it up to his lips and downed it in one before leaning back into the back of the chair as his stomach sent the now familiar protesting messages to his brain.  It threatened to reject the potion, causing him to vomit it back, it threatened to never accept this poison ever again.  This was Lupin's greatest fear.  If he started to reject the potion to the extent where he could not longer drink it then he would no longer be able to control his transformation, he would once again be that insane creature and would need to be caged at the full moon just as he had been as a child.  The memories of being put into that cage still haunted his dreams, but not as much as the memories of waking after the lunar nightmare.  The scars, the cold, the humiliation, but most of all the look of loathing that his parents had been unable to completely hide as they looked at him.  The battle raged for a few more minutes before he was confident that his mind had won out again and started to relax slightly.

'So it looks like this wolf will be safe a little which longer.' He joked weakly now that the nausea had passed.

'That's more than can be said for the bloody cat!' Snape snorted and settled himself down into a spare chair before studiously inspecting his immaculate fingernails.

Lupin looked over at the headmaster and mouthed 'what cat?' receiving a faint smile in return.

'Now now Severus… surely you are not still mad about that slice of bacon?'  The headmaster purred while making a little too much of his search for him milkshake beside his chair.  Dark eyes flashed in his direction as the little colour present in Snape's face drained away.

'Err, what bacon?' asked the werewolf suddenly aware that there was a story here he very much wanted to hear.

'It appears that Professor Snape had a disagreement regarding the ownership of a slice of bacon this morning at breakfast,' sparkling blue eyes twinkled over the milkshake in response, 'with a cat'.  Snape simply snorted his disgust.  Lupin's mouth twitched in an attempt to grow into a grin, which he fought to suppress.

'Don't tell me.  Mister Crookshanks strikes again.'  His amusement was clear in his voice although his face was doing a valiant effort to keep straight.

'I doubt that Miss Granger would have been able to prevent herself from intervening if that had been the case.'  Snape snarled in response.  'It was that disgusting black thing of our guest Ms Green.'  He finished his fingernail inspection and turned to glare at Lupin.  'Of course if you had used some sense and not brought it back to Hogwarts after your little jaunt with Ms Wilson on you broom, the problem would never have existed.'

Lupin was gaping at him; his amused look changed into one of confusion.

'Err, what cat?  I didn't bring a cat back!' and the room fell into complete silence.


	18. Food for Thought

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling… anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine. Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R ….. if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 18 – Food for thought

Dumbledore had decided to take his evening meal in his rooms.  He knew this would raise comments with staff and students alike but he needed time to think.  He knew all about that morning's incident at breakfast, including Snape's mood in class since them.  He knew that Lupin had not brought the black cat called Jake back with him as everyone had assumed, and he knew that it had been spotted before Katrina Wilson had left.  How it had arrived he didn't know and that worried him.  

It was widely believed that he knew everything that happened at Hogwarts, which was largely true, and a belief he encouraged.  A cryptic comment here, a quiet word there, it really didn't take much to keep the idea going.  That even after all of these years's no one appeared to have worked out how amused him.  Most Witches and Wizards seemed to be so wound up in magic they missed the obvious, although he was surprised that Snape hadn't worked it out.  Leaning back in his chair he thought about one of his favourite pupils.  Severus Snape had been one of the most promising pupils of his year, his mind agile and possessing a degree of logic that was rare in the magical world.  It was such a shame that his life had turned out how it had, it could have been so different.

Sighing he added a few more memories to his pensive and swirled the contents before resting his chin on steepled fingers to watch what it might show him.

* * * * *

Lupin was pacing up and down his living room.  He felt confined but knew better than to pace the corridors before the students' curfew.  Oh they would be well meaning as they stopped him, and he'd probably end up in one of the common rooms or down in the Great Hall either watching wizards chess or something similar.  However, that wouldn't help him think.  He wished Sirius were back so that he could share his thoughts.  Despite the incident all those years ago with Snape while they were at school, Sirius had always been his friend and confidant.  I mean there was more than just the appearance of a cat that seemed to have taken a dislike to Snape to worry about.

After taking his Wolfsbane he had talked with Dumbledore and Snape.  That the headmaster wasn't telling everything he knew was obvious, and equally as obviously it was a source of great frustration to the potions master.  This of course was nothing new, the old man never placed all of his cards on the table.  Yet two things continued to bother Lupin as he strode on in his attempt to wear a hole in the carpet.  The first, protecting Hogwarts, was of paramount importance, but right now he was content to let others worry about it.  Nope, it was the second that had him most worried.  In a few days time he was picking up Katrina Wilson and bringing her to Hogwarts for the weekend.

Sighing he flopped down into a convenient armchair.  Ye Gods, how on earth was he going to manage that one without making a complete prat of himself.  Sirius would know what to do, he thought miserably.  He'd always been good with the fairer sex.  Always knew what to say, how to act, and, Lupin reflected, he'd never known him to get caught out having a stiffy in public.  Closing his eyes he leaned back and groaned.  How on earth was he going to cope on Friday?  Moaning softly to himself he opened his eyes and looked down already knowing what he was going to see.  Yup, there it was again.  That tent in his robes.  Sighing he stood up and headed off in search of a shower and some quality time with his right hand.

* * * *

Harry slipped out of the Ravenclaw common room under his invisibility cloak and headed quickly down the corridor to meets with his friends.  Firstly he picked up Ron and Neville taking them up onto the roof of the astronomy tower.  They had managed to arrange this strange meeting at dinner once it had become obvious that the cloud cover would mean no observations tonight.  Once they were safely there he headed back down into the castle making several more trips until what he still considered his Gryffindor housemates, were all sitting on a blanket and munching on some food, kindly provided for them from the kitchens by Dobby, beneath the stars.

'So, then.  What _is_ going on and what _are_ we going to do about it.'  As he'd known she would, Hermonie was the first to bring up the reason they were all risking so much by being out after curfew.  Continued munching sounds and the odd shuffle was her only reply.

'Oh really!' her voice took on that superior peeved sound they all knew and dreaded, a lecture was obviously on the way.  'Well perhaps we should all start by telling each other what we know.  Being in different houses gives us an excellent means of gathering information.'

'That's not quite how I would have put it,' Ron's voice was muffled by the large chicken leg he'd just pushed inside his mouth.  Hermonie glared.  'I mean you want to try being in Snape's house.  The bastard keeps forgetting all this house shift business and I've got three detentions already this week.  AND it's only Monday.'

'Well you were making kissy kissy noises in class… and after breakfast…'  Neville left the obvious hanging in the air.  Everyone sat in silence as they remembered that morning at breakfast.

'That cat could steal my bacon if it meant I got a kiss.'  All heads moved to stare at Seamus.  'Well it could!'

'That really isn't the point now is it?'  Hermione had clearly been thinking about this.  'What is more important?  That this person kisses Snape or that she sat in Dumbledore's chair?'

Harry was sure that for Hermonie it would be the latter.  He was equally sure that for Snape it had been the former, but once in full stride Hermonie wasn't going to stop without a very good reason.  So he helped himself to another sandwich as she proceeded to tell them all about her theories of what was going on, this was going to be a longer night than he imagined.

Snape perched behind a statue and listened as well.  After the whispers between tables at dinner he had rightly suspected that the former "Gryffindor mob" was planning something like this.  It was a small thing to decide that it might be worth listening in for a while before making his presence known and enjoying the look on their faces when they realised they'd been caught.  However, as Miss Granger's voice continued on into the night detailing theory after theory, with the occasional interruption from the likes of Potter, how found himself wondering where she had found the time to looking into all of this.

Eventually he decided that his own need to think was to pressing to take the time to deal with the students and silently spread his wings taking flight, circling the castle a couple of times before flying in through his open window to land on the floor and change back into his human form.  As he headed to his drinks cabinet one of Miss Granger's words kept repeating itself over and over in his mind.  

Distracted.

He had certainly been that.  Distracted by Ms Green's body, distracted by her cat and distracted by this bloody house swapping.  Knocking his drink back with resolve he headed down to the library to do a little bit more digging into some of Miss Granger's theories.


	19. Rise and Shine

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling… anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine. Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R ….. if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 19 – Rise and Shine

Tuesday morning dawned bright and full of the promise of clear blue skies as Layla sat beside the lake watching the sun slowly climb it's way over the horizon.  She'd spent much of the previous evening lying low in her chambers but the need for fresh air and a change of scenery had led her to sneak out of the sleeping castle.  Rani had followed, along with Jake and the three now sat in silence on a blanket eating fruit and watching the changing light transform the landscape before them.

Rani had dressed her in a warm woollen robe this morning and while it was less ornately adorned than the silk of yesterday, Layla still wasn't happy.  After all what exactly was wrong with jeans?  She'd certainly be more comfortable.  Jake, however was more than comfortable stretched out beside her and purring for England.  Leaning back against a tree she let the sound wash over herself.  There was something magical about a cats purr she decided, a peaceful feeling that told her she was both safe and loved.  Closing her eyes she stroked him and simply let her mind drift.  Although she was full of questions this wasn't a time to go seeking for answers, just for a moments peace.  A brief interlude in the events around her so that she could regain her inner balance.  

That feeling of waiting for something to happen has started again during the night, or at least that was when she had first become aware of it.  Silently she was starting to wonder if it would ever leave her alone.

* * * *

Hermione woke early and decided to head up to the library before breakfast to check out an idea that had occurred to her up on the roof during the meeting the previous night.  She had been busy explaining the principal of large scale wards to Seamus, including the fact that no one had ever been able to produce wards over an area as large as Hogwarts without relying on the innate magical field in the landscape, when Ron had asked if anywhere could be protected like that.  Although she didn't know for sure it had started her wondering.

Memories of the Quidditch World Cup came to mind and of how hard the ministry worked to hide the pitch and surrounding encampment from the muggles.  It had taken a huge amount of co-ordination and several wizards working around the clock to pull it off, and even then some muggles had slipped through and required memory charms.  Hogwarts covered a much larger area and yet she had never actually seen anyone 'maintaining' the wards.  This made her think that the answer to Ron's question was a resounding no.  A thought closely followed by another question.  Why?

So she headed back to the library and straight to the section dealing with concealment charms and wards.  She scanned along the shelf looking for the large leather bound tome she had been able to glance at briefly before dinner last night.  'The History and Development of Concealment Charms Through the Ages… by C.T. Barrowbridge.'  Surprised when she reached the end of the shelf she had left it on last night she headed back to the beginning and worked her way down the row.  Once again she found herself unable to find it and expanded her search to the other shelves.  Nope, it's wasn't there anymore.  Sighing she headed despondently down to breakfast, her mind already trying to work out who might have it.  She was fairly sure she knew why they would have it, but one thing was for sure, that particular theory was worth pursuing further.

* * * *

Snape woke at his office desk down in the dungeons.  Rising slowly in deference to his stiff body he looked down at the book which had been acting as his pillow.  It took a few seconds for his brain to remember that he had been reading about large area wards and more importantly what he had found.  A small smile played on his lips and he pulled himself up and headed over to the fire and put a cauldron on to boil some water for his morning cup of tea.  He needed the caffeine to get his mind working again.

As he sat back down with his steaming cup of Cylon tea, he flicked back a couple of pages and started to read.  Most of it was fairly standard stuff that he knew perfectly well, but there were a couple of bits he'd either never known or had forgotten.  

The manipulation of the natural magical field into a self-sustaining concealment ward was first duplicated by Salazar Slytherin who used this technique to great affect.

He reread it several times to make sure the context and meaning were as he had first assumed.  Yup.  No doubt about it.  This author definitely did not hold the widely held belief that Slytherin had discovered the technique.  Duplicated.  It quite clearly said that he had duplicated the technique.  So who had used it before him, and what did they hide?

Snape lent back into his chair and sipped his tea.  He knew very well what Slytherin had used the technique on, it had been part of his contribution to the building of Hogwarts.  A feat that no other individual wizard had ever managed to match.  But if this book was correct he had learnt how to do it elsewhere.  Where?

All the wards now protecting Hogwarts were based in some way on his first ward.  Many were additions and others simply small scale copies, but the underpinning of them all was Slytherins work.  Could it have contained a flaw that no one other than Ms Green had been able to find?  The weakness must be there, in the original.  But as to what that weakness might be he was still at a loss.  However since he now had something concrete to work with he decided that his stiff neck had been worth it and headed off in search of breakfast.

* * * *

Jake lay purring on the blanket next to his mistress mulling things over in his mind.  Things were going rather well he decided.  She was sleeping again and had met Oreas.  With luck this would all be over bare the shouting in no time.  He stretched out and purred to himself.  All she needed now was a final push to get nature to takes it's course.

**A/N Please leave a review….  Go on… you know you want to…..**


	20. Riding the Wind

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling… anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine. Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R ….. if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 20 – Riding the Wind

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk staring out into space and worried.  Despite his advancing years and already grey hair he wondered if the current situation would age him even further.  Things were not proceeding as planned.

Layla Green was proving rather stubborn in discussing anything of importance, and simply refused to be drawn into the struggle with Voldemorte.  He had tried pointing out that she was already involved as they were undoubtedly after her as could be witnessed by the incident in the park just prior to her arrival.  But it had no affect on her what so ever.

The black cat known as Jake was still proving an enigma and Layla refused to even talk about him or his behaviour.  Lupin could shed little except to confirm that Katrina had sent cat food back with Layla's belongings.  This worried him more than he cared to admit even to himself.  How had it found it's way to Hogwarts and how come he despite his best efforts e could find no more out about the creature.

The atmosphere in the castle was strangely unfamiliar, even though he had been a resident for over a century things felt unfamiliar.  In all that time he had never seen as much greenery inside its stone walls, but suddenly Jasmine seemed to be sprouting everywhere.  The house elves seemed preoccupied and their standards of service were definitely slipping.  In fact he was starting to wonder if they were up to something.

An emissary from the Centaurs had arrived that morning requesting a meeting.  Minerva was still threatening part of his anatomy he would prefer to keep to himself, and worst of all, Snape seemed almost happy.

Snape and happy were not words he was used to placing in the same sentence and it was causing him great concern.  Their dark potions master was only ever in that sort of mood when he had the upper hand in a situation and was biding his time to spring a trap.  So the question became - who was he about to spring a trap on?  The house moves didn't seem to be affecting him as much as Dumbledore had hoped.  Surely he hadn't been able to figure out who or should he say what Layla Green was.  Blast the man what was he up to!

* * * * * *

Snape was feeling rather smug as he sat at the head table for dinner.  Despite his smelly encounter the level of terror he could create with a simple glance seemed to be undiminished in the student population.  He had spent years building his reputation to it's legendary status and the thought of it all crashing down around his feet was more than he could bear.

Ms Green had not appeared for dinner again this evening and although this had given him a chance to pump various members of the staff for information, it had also meant that he was unable to question their guest any further.  Throughout the day he had worked on a couple of Miss Grangers theories and now felt that he needed to ask some probing questions of the enigmatic Ms Green before he could refine them any further.  Naturally he thought, as he scowled at his desert, this would of course mean that he would be unable to find her.  Eventually he grew bored of pushing his sticky toffee pudding around in the bowl and decided to head out into the castle for a prowl.

Deep in thought headed off into the maze of corridors and started to prowl for rule breaking students.

 * * * * * *

Layla Green sat perched on one of the battlements at the top of the castle.  Facing into the breeze she wasn't worried about falling but instead closed her eyes and let the cool air flow over her.  Slowly her mind wandered into a meditative trance and set about sorting out the jumble that had been the previous few days.

Her arrival at the castle and subsequent interaction with its inhabitants had been interesting but not she felt her main reason for being here.  That she had been drawn here was obvious as she had known even without Dumbledore's story about protective wards that this had been the place she had visited in her vision back in the lay-by.  She didn't doubt what he had told her about a massive struggle between the forces of good and evil, with his side forming the side of good naturally.  His aura had shown her no deceit in that matter.  However she simple felt that she wasn't here to get involved.  Her heart was leading her to something else and that was what her mind concentrated on now.

After what felt like a lifetime of sleepless nights she was now falling asleep for hours at a time.  This would normally have been a good thing she knew except that every time she slept she found herself back at the meadow.  In fact she was starting to find herself able to go there without the aid of sleep anymore which clearly told her that this wasn't a metaphorical dream.

So what was the meadow all about?

Over successive visits she had explored its edges and found the way into the woods always barred.  The only way out seemed to be either back to 'this' reality or across the stream.  But the stream was more than just a simple case of water running down a shallow gully.  Three times she had made to step across.  From the bank it was only a few feet and shouldn't prove to be a problem.  Yet every time she started to cross, the gently flowing waters had transformed into a raging torrent, the distance to the other side multiplying until she stood on the bank of a raging river.  The clear crystal water became a deep vivid red, the metallic smell rising up identifying it as blood.

Oreas had proved to be of little help as all it would say was that in order reach the other side she must cross the river.  That had been after her second attempt to cross and she had concluded that it was another riddle.  With that in mind she had resolved to cross it on her third attempt.  She had even held her breath so that the stench of the blood wouldn't make her nauseous, but the waves of what she could only describe as evil that washed over her as she had readied herself to enter the water had been to strong.  So now when she slept she made no attempt to leave the meadow.

* * * * * * *

Snape circled up above the castle and smiled inwardly at the freedom of flight.  Despite the commonly held beliefs of the students and staff he was capable of happiness, and flying was always good for raising his spirits.  The transformation had taken him years of practice in secret to perfect.  No one knew.  It was the one thing in his life that no one had even been able to poison, sully or manipulate.  It belonged purely to him.  He treasured these rare moments when he rode the thermals and silently knew it was all that had kept him sane.

Slowly he started to descend flying in close to the walls before whooshing back out into the night.  As he worked his way round the walls heading towards his new rooms he saw her.  Sitting still as a statue was the form of Layla Green.  This was to good an opportunity to resist so he continued on until he came to a convenient landing spot where he could transform back into human form.  Gliding behind a convenient statue he changed quickly and headed back to where she was sitting.  Now was his chance to get some answers.


	21. Sunset

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling… anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine. Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R ….. if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 21 - Sunsets

Snape moved along the battlements as quietly as possible, his mind racing with the possibilities of the next few minutes.  Quickly he ran though the various ways of approaching the situation, but hadn't reached any conclusion by the time the form of Layla Green came into sight.

Coming to a silent halt he took the time to take in all the details of the scene in front of him.  She was dressed in what appeared to be a simple robe with her hair pulled loosely back into a pony tail which hung from the nape of her neck.  Legs dangling over the edge of the masonry she seemed oblivious to the fact that she was presenting her back to anyone who might come along.  The entire image before him spoke of someone confident in their own safety, their place in the world and he was willing to bet that if could see her face in the fading sunlight, her eyes would be closed.  The vulnerability of her position made him hesitate for a moment in approaching her.  _Just my luck if she fell off in shock_ he thought miserably to himself.  _Got to find a way to avoid that… but standing here gaping won't do it._

Jake had been enjoying a light cat nap by the only door leading onto the battlements when he had heard the faint scrapes of someone walking away from him.  Knowing no one had passed him he opened a green eye, quickly spotting the dark form of a human heading towards his mistress.  Padding out of the shadows he was soon sitting watching Snape, watch Layla.  Raising his head slightly he tasted the air for the tiny particles of scent coming from Snape before slinking back into the shadows to see how the scene developed.

The debate inside Snape continued as he tried to cover every angle before alerting his quarry to his presence.  His research based on his eavesdropping had led him to conclude that the woman before him somehow had access to some very powerful magic.  Exactly how and where she had learnt it he had so far been unable to determine.  A search of past school records had shown no one with the name Layla Green or Katrina Wilson had ever attended Hogwarts.  Calling in a few favours he had concluded she had also not attended Durmstrang or Beauxbaton.  While this didn't cover the Americas, Australia, the Middle or Far East schools he was also sure that her accent wasn't one which she had adopted to cover time spent in those regions.  

That left him with two possibilities.  The first was that she had been taught privately.  The second made him weak at the knees.  Was it possible that she had learned about large scale wards from the same source as Slytherin?

Yet the question remained.  What was the best way to approach her in order to get the information he needed?  For a moment a smile touched his lips before being replaced by his best poker face.  Perhaps attack would be the best form of defence. Calming his body as best he could he flexed his fingers and moved towards the figure in front of him. 

Layla's mind was jerked back to her body as something touched her.  Adrenaline pumped through her arteries as she automatically stiffened before realising that the touch was an arm snaking round her waist.  Once she was held tight it pulled her backwards to rest against a warm torso.

'You should be careful.  You could fall off and that might prove unfortunate.'  The words dripped down over her as the warm breath that carried them trailed down onto her neck carrying a distinctive smell of herbs.  Despite herself she had to smother a smile and frantically searched for a suitable reply.

'Why Severus I didn't know you cared.'  Knowing it was a lame response she heard him snort but he didn't remove his arm.

'Whether I care or not has nothing to do with plain stupidity.  Or perhaps you are simply unable to comprehend the seriousness of your position.'  Placing his free hand at the base of her back he pushed slightly forcing her closer to the edge.  The idea of playing dumb to his double meaning flashed through her head but was quickly chased out by more mischievous thoughts.  After all she had started this with that kiss, so now it was time to find out how he was going to play the game, and boy did she hope he wasn't going to be a push over.  Taking care not to make a sudden movement that might actually send her over the edge in more ways than one, she started to turn to face him.  Inching her way round, his fingers trailed across her stomach as she slid past him eventually coming to rest.

Realising her elevated seating position meant that their faces were much closer than if she had been standing, various options presented themselves for her next move.  His lips were within easy reach of her own, but where would the fun be in that?  So instead she made a show of studying his thinly disguised smirk before letting her eyes move up to the reflected sunset in his eyes.

'Perhaps you should explain it to me?'  She was aiming for a sultry note with a hint of a challenge in it and judging from the slight twitching of his lips she guessed she'd got it right.

Snape stood staring down at the creature below him.  He could take her, right here, right now.  Physically she wouldn't be able to stop him and he was fairly sure he could disarm her magically before she could mount a defence.  A surge of pleasure coursed through him as he thought about it, such a sweet response to his earlier humiliation at her hand.  Surely no one would believe she hadn't been willing after that display in front of the whole school.  However a small voice mounted a protest on the grounds that it wasn't likely to get him the answers he wanted.  His body renewed it's case as he watched Layla lick her lips and raise an eyebrow.  She was very obviously baiting him, so it would be easy to argue that it was all her fault?

Layla watched the indecision flitting across his eyes.  _Oh good, he's not going to just lie down and play dead.  _As she watched him debating his next move her interest grew.  Rather than just taking the obvious route and handing all the power over to her he was obviously going to mount a defence of some sort.  _Nothing worse than a push over.  _

Snape's inner debate continued as Layla slid herself down so that she was standing wedged between him and the stone battlements before running a hand up his chest and round his neck.  As her fingers started to entwine themselves in his hair Snape's mind was more confused than ever.  What was she doing?  Was this a joke?  Surely she couldn't actually want to touch him?  A range of confused emotions started to wash over him.  No stranger to the touch of the female members of the species it had never happened like this before.  In the past it had either been at Voldemort's bidding or involved the exchange of a few galleons.  Confused he was frozen to the spot while his mind frantically tried to decide if this was a trap.

Jake watched from the shadows as his mistress ran her hands leisurely over the body of what he considered a specimen beneath her.  Seized by a morbid fascination he remained silent and still as she pulled Snape's head towards her, gently placing her lips over his.  Scenting the air again he contemplated the situation as their kiss started to deepen.  Disturbed because he sensed Snape as a potential threat, he was also acutely aware that continuing to watch constituted an intrusion neither person would appreciate.  Perhaps it would be better for him to retreat back round the corner to his previous position by the door.  Deciding a tactical retreat was definitely in order, he caught the faint sound of footsteps approaching and took the opportunity to investigate.

Lupin was starting to get a little desperate as  he headed up to the roof of the last tower in the castle.  He'd waited with Dumbledore as usual for Snape to appear with his wolfsbane potion but had been unable to simply sit as the deadline for tonight's dose started to approach.  The effectiveness of the potion was dramatically reduced to the point of uselessness unless the doses were taken at strictly twenty four hour intervals.  True you had a couple of hours either side but not much more, he was already over an hour late.  Stomping up the remaining few steps he started to mutter to himself about all the things he would do to Snape if he didn't find him soon.

Snape had almost given up his debate as he investigated Layla's mouth when he heard the unmistakable sound of Remus Lupin heading in their direction.  Was this a setup to make him look foolish in front of his old enemy or something worse?  As the prospect ran though his hormone charged mind his survival instinct took control and pulled away from the warm body wrapped in his arms.

Rounding the corner Lupin was greeted by a furious looking Potions Master and a smirking Layla Green.  'Err.  I hope I wasn't interrupting anything.'  Snape glowered in response to his question and the werewolf started to calculate how fast he would need to get out of the way if Snape's wand appeared.

'Of course not,' Layla responded before winking at Snape and heading over to the new arrival.  'I don't suppose you could help me find something to eat do you?  I'm afraid I completely lost track of the time and missed dinner.  It's amazing how you can build up an appetite in no time out in the fresh air.'  Facing Snape she licked her lips slowly before turning back to the new arrival.  'Wouldn't you agree?'  

'Err of course. Errm Severus I don't suppose you have the errm….  you know what… err do you?'  Snape seemed ready to kill but with what Lupin was sure was a huge amount of effort pulled himself back under control.

'Of course.  Perhaps you would be so kind as organise a late dinner for Miss Green while I get it for you?'  

Lupin nodded his agreement and soon Layla was heading back into the castle on his arm.  Jake stayed where he was as Snape gave them a five minute start before taking his frustration out by blasting a couple of gargoyles.  Slightly mollified he headed back inside as Jake stretched before following with ideas on how to use what he had witnessed for his own aims spinning in his head.


	22. A Cunning Plan

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling… anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine. Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R ….. if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 22 – A Cunning Plan?

Jake sat at Snape's desk and contemplated the events of the last few hours.  Stretching out his legs helped to ease the cramps but didn't affect his throbbing headache.  Closing his eyes he rested his chin on steepled fingers and attempted to get his train of thought back on track.  His sensitive nose could easily pick out the smell of the potion simmering in the silver cauldron on the far side of the room.  On the desk before him was a vial containing every last drop of Raycon Juice in Hogwarts, the activating ingredient in Wolfsbane.  Now all he needed to do was decide what to do with it.

He had followed Snape back down to his office after the encounter with Layla on the roof.  A shudder crept up his spine as he remembered that little scene.  Why his mistress would want to be intimate in any way with the man was completely beyond him.  Yet she was obviously interested for some bizarre reason and, while he wasn't against a bit of manipulation to end such follies if he felt it necessary, in this case he felt he could use the relationship to his advantage.

Sighing he opened his eyes, pick up the vial and started to idly spin it through his fingers.  Lupin on the other hand he didn't have a problem with.  Both men were outcasts in their own way, but how they had dealt with the situation could not be more different.  Snape had drawn it around him like a cloak to keep the world at bay, rather like a wounded animal, whereas Lupin appeared to have accepted it and simply moved on with his life.

Jake liked the werewolf and had been pleased to see him up on the roof.  Snape hadn't of course and even after killing some gargoyles his anger had needed further venting when he'd reached his office.  Storming through the door he had kicked one of the armchairs half way across the room and cursed everyone and everything, from himself to the Minister of Magic before he calmed enough to complete Lupin's potion.  Jake had sat quietly in the corner until Snape had left with the foaming goblet before transforming and taking the more comfortable seat at the desk.

Catching his reflection in one of the glass fronted cabinets filled with various pickled body parts he looked critically at himself.  Over the years he had grown more and more inclined to remain in his feline shape and couldn't remember exactly when he'd last seen himself in this form.  Rising to his feet he moved away from the chair to get a better look.  His eyes were still the same vivid green they had always been, although an objective observer would probably say they didn't sparkle with the joy of living they had once held.  Pale but weathered skin covered a face many would have called handsome, framed by close cropped hair, as black as it had always been.  An unchanging face to match his unchanging body, neither of which could stop him feeling old, nor tired.  As he looked himself squarely in the face it was impossible to avoid one simple truth.  He was tired of exile and wanted to return to his former life.

Over his years guarding and protecting Layla he had tried to convince himself that he was happy with this life.  Biding his time and allowing her to develop at her own pace, trusting her instincts to guide her.  He'd watched her grow into the person she was today and was proud in the role he'd played to get her there.  But he longed for the old days, the freedom and life he'd lost.  Layla held the key to getting it all back and he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait for her to use it.  To be so close after all this time that he could almost taste it, was more than he could bear.  He had to do something to make her take that final step.

His decision made, he turned away from his reflection, unstopped the vial, opened his trousers and added to it's contents before replacing it carefully where Snape had left it.  It was risky he knew but sometimes you had casualties in war.

* * * * * *

After leaving the roof Lupin had taken Layla down to the kitchen where the excited house elves had fussed around her in a way he'd never seen before.  They now sat in two newly conjured armchairs by the hearth eating a variety of cheeses with freshly baked bread.  Lupin had often eaten in the kitchen before and sat contentedly listening to the noise and bustle around him.

'Would M'Lady be wanting anything else?'  Rani the house elf appeared by Layla and stood waiting for her reply.

'No thank you Rani.  If I eat anymore I think I'll burst.'  Layla's voice was lazy with contentment as she answered but as she spoke her face took on a quizzical expression.  'Of course you could tell me why you all seem to have such crap clothes?'

Lupin came instantly to attention at the unexpected question.  Looking first at Layla and then Rani he could see the question was genuine and that for once the house elf didn't seem to be offended by the topic.  He remembered how they had all acted when Hermione had been on her freedom crusade.  Every single one apart from Dobby had been deeply offended and they had needed to keep her well away from the kitchens since then.  But Rani didn't seem offended at all, in fact as he searched around for a description of how she did look his mind kept coming back to one word.  Excited.

'Tis tradition M'Lady.'  Now that was news to him.  He didn't know house elves had much of a culture let alone traditions.

'Funny tradition.  How did it get started?'  Oh Layla was pushing her luck now surely, he thought.

'Err.  Rani is not being allowed to tell M'Lady.  Rani is sorry.'  Her ears were flattening down and it was obvious from the slight shaking of her body that she was afraid of what might happen because of her inability to answer.  Lupin watched as Layla reached out to place a hand on the elf's shoulder and lent forward in her chair to bring her head closer as you would to a child.

'There is no need to be afraid, Rani.  I will not hurt you simply because you're not allowed to answer a nosey question.'  She spoke softly to the creature.  'But Rani I would like you to promise me something.'  Her soft voice was soothing the elf and Remus watched the scene spellbound.  'If anyone tries to hurt you, ever, I want you to come straight to me and tell me.  Will you do that Rani?  Will you come and tell me so that I can deal with them?'

As Remus watched Rani's expression changed from fearful anticipation to open adoration as she faithfully promised that if anyone tried to hurt her in anyway she would go immediately to 'M'Lady'.  Noticing that the noise level had dramatically subsided he gazed around the kitchen, the exchange had been witnessed by every elf present, and every face showed the same adoration as Rani's.  The spell lasted a few more moments until they burst back into activity with renewed enthusiasm.

Making his excuses Lupin left and headed towards the Headmasters Office.  He wasn't sure why but he was certain Dumbledore would want to know what he had just seen and heard.


	23. Reflections

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling… anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine. Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R ….. if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 23 - Reflections

Albus Dumbledore stood gazing out at the lake from his office window, his hands idly stroking his phoenix Fawkes.  Things were moving faster than he had thought and he wondered how much longer it would take for people to start noticing the changes around the castle.  Climbing plants were setting world records at the rate they were growing over the walls and he had noticed more and more plants and flowers on the inside.  Even the masonry was managing to look more organic in construction.  Lupin's remarks about the house elves had been another indication that the balance of power in the castle was shifting.

Ironically it had been Snape who had provided the most compelling evidence without even knowing it.  Dumbledore had decided to visit Ms Green and found Severus in the corridor banging with a clenched fist upon her door.  He'd quickly ascertained that Snape was convinced that she was inside as the house elves had informed him that she was in her chambers.  His anger was fuelled by the belief that she was ignoring him.  Rather than have his potions master injure himself trying to get through the door, which mysteriously wouldn't open for any spell either of them knew, he'd summoned Dobby and asked for an explanation.

Ever eager to help Dobby had repeated what he had told Snape earlier that Ms Green was in her chambers.  When asked how he knew that since she wasn't answering the door it had quickly become obvious that Dobby felt they were banging on the wrong door.  But the house elf disappeared before they could get directions to the right door.  Snape had stalked off in a bad mood, and if the reports of the number of crying students leaving the dungeons were anything to go by, his temper hadn't improved as the day had worn on.

Lupin was another worry.  The full moon was due to rise tonight after dinner and his usual melancholy had descended during the day giving him his own little dark cloud to carry around.  Normally he arranged for Sirius to be with the werewolf during the three days of full moon but it hadn't been possible this time as Black had been delayed on his latest mission for the Order.  Lupin was feeling the absence of his best friend and Dumbledore had a feeling this month was going to be especially rough for him.   Worried that he would just retreat into his misery and lock himself in his rooms Dumbledore had insisted on him attending dinner with everyone in the Great Hall that night.  There would be plenty of time for a nice meal before moonrise would force him to leave.  Sighing he turned away from the simmering waters below the window and returned to the pile of paperwork on his desk which needed dealing with.

* * * * * *

Hermione was early for the charms study group meeting in the library after class and was sitting at the large oak desk working on some of her other homework when she noticed Professor McGonagall come into the library and head into the section dealing with concealment charms and wards.  Intrigued she rose up from her seat and headed over the row behind her former head of house.

As she pretended to look for a book Hermione strained to listen to what the elderly witch was muttering to herself.  Moving down the row to keep pace with the McGonagall as she worked her way down the shelf her heart almost stopped when she realised that the book being searched for was none other than 'The History and Development of Concealment Charms Through the Ages… by C.T. Barrowbridge.' -the very book she had been unable to find earlier in the week.  Unable to find the tome the professor headed back into the reading part of the library and peeking around the shelf stacks Hermione could see her talking to Madam Pince.  _So I was right, _she thought to herself.  _They don't know how the field around Hogwarts was created either._

Heading back to her seat she was joined by Ron, Harry and Lavender but her mind was no longer on shrinking charms but large scale wards.  Opening her text book she called the meeting to order and was soon helping Lavender with her Latin as the clock on the far wall continued its march towards dinner time.

* * * * * *

Minerva McGonagall left the library with several books and headed back to her rooms.  She was sure that she wasn't the only one following an independent investigation into the two women who had arrived the past weekend.  During the week she had checked many books out from the library but had found that a number of the obscure volumes had already been taken.  As she entered her main living room she wondered who had them.

Once her own belongings were in the new rooms and she had the house elves scrub the place from floor to ceiling it had started to feel a little like home.  Of course the thought of Snape in what she still considered her rooms made her blood boil and she wondered if she would ever get her them along with her House back.  Head of Hufflepuff indeed.  She wasn't sure what game Dumbledore was playing with all this but surely if she wasn't to be head of Gryffindor then Ravenclaw would be more suitable.  Moving a cauldron of water onto the fire she tore her thoughts from such House snobbery and tried once again to make sense of the events of the past week.  She had channelled what little free time she had into trying to figure out how this Layla Green had been able to breach the school's protective wards.

She was currently concentrating her efforts on magical resonance frequencies, a little explored area of 'Magical Fields' research.  Many years ago she had wanted to study this area of magical theory but had found funding in transfigurations much more plentiful, and well, you did have to eat at the end of the day.  Yet her interest in the area had never died and so it had been a natural focus when she had decided to try to emulate the ward breaking feat.  Perhaps if she could duplicate the break in she would be able to prevent it happening again.

That it would also have the added benefit of removing Ms Green and Ms Wilson's unique status was an added bonus.  She was well aware of the testosterone surges in the males where both women were concerned, and she felt such behaviour to be most inappropriate at a school and to be firmly discouraged.  In fact as far as she was able to tell Ms Green's one redeeming feature was the way she had wrapped Snape around her little finger that morning during breakfast in front of the whole school.  Of course much of that had been down to her beautiful black cat, a magnificent feline if ever Minerva had seen one.  With her alternate form being that of a cat she was well able to appreciate a handsome male cat when she saw one, and an entire boy at that.  Blushing despite herself at such thoughts she moved back to the fireplace to retrieve the now boiling water for a quick cup of tea before dinner, unaware of the havoc the same black cat was planning for the hours to come.

* * * * * *

Jake sat washing himself nervously in the corridor outside his mistress's rooms while he waited for Rani.  As he thought about the possibilities of the next few hours adrenaline pumped through his system and his stomach performed little back flips at every movement in the shadows, real or perceived.

During the day he had groomed himself beyond perfection which had lead to an inspection for fleas by Layla worried about his strange behaviour.  She'd ruffed his coat up the wrong way looking for evidence while holding him in her arms, and even resorted to using a flea comb just in case.  Her attentions had been a wonderful respite from his anxieties, but had brought new fears riding in on the wake of his temporary calm.  After tonight would he ever be able to share such intimate moments with her again?

A slight popping sound brought him out of his revive as Rani appeared and curtsied.  Transforming into his human form he lead her into an alcove away from casual observation.

'Is everything ready?'  he asked.

'Everything be being ready sire.  Professor Snape is being on his way to dinner.  The others be being there already sire.'  He smiled down at her.

'Ok then.  Off you go and make sure everyone knows what to do.  The timing must be spot on if we are to succeed.  Do you understand?'

The elf chirped her understanding and disappeared with another slight popping sound as Jake's form once again became that of a sleek black cat and headed back to his mistress.

* * * * * *


	24. Make or Break

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling… anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine. Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R ….. if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 24 – Make or Break

Jake strode into the Great Hall just in time to see Snape hand Lupin the foaming goblet he knew held the final dose of Wolfsbane Potion before the rise of this month's full moon.  Grimacing slightly the werewolf raised it to his lips and Jakes stride faltered as he watched to see if anything amiss had been noticed.  But Lupin drank it all before turning back to a breadstick he had been gnawing, giving no indication that he knew anything was wrong.  Regaining some confidence Jake quickened his pace to keep up with Layla and soon found himself climbing the steps up to the dais at the head of the hall where the faculty members ate.  Staying close to his mistress as she moved around the side of the table, he jumped onto the back of the chair she selected between the Werewolf and Snape before turning his attentions to the rest of the hall.  He noted with interest that both men were probably remembering the previous nights encounter by the way they suddenly became interested in looking everywhere except in Layla's direction.  True to form she had no intention of taking the hint, and within moments of settling her voice rang out into the loaded silence.

'Looks like it will be lovely weather for a stroll around the battlements again tonight.  Either of you gentlemen care to join me later?'

Lupin choked on his soup and Snape turned a whiter shade of pale.  Normally Jake would have taken great amusement at their reactions, but his heart was beating so fast, he was sure it would explode from his chest.  So instead he concentrated on calming himself by shifting his awareness and viewing the colours of the energies around him.  As he moved along the wizards and witches he checked the colours of those he had marked out for tonight, either as an active player of possible problem.  

He started with Snape, whose colours swirled frantically around him, a mass of conflicting emotions radiating outwards; hate, confusion and arousal predominating.  Turning next to Lupin he saw anxiety shrouding him from head to toe, but nothing to indicate a potential problem. Passing quickly over the next few people he moved onto the Headmaster.  Sitting in the centre of the table he radiated calm and authority to those around him.  Of course they couldn't see him the way Jake could; inside that shell of tranquillity he could see fear and doubt.  Oh yes he was definitely going to have to keep an eye on him.

Once satisfied with its occupants, he turned his attention to the fabric of the Great Hall itself.  Finally assured that the house elves had carried his instructions out correctly he started to relax and lowered himself until he was draped across the back of the chair and purred.

Dinner progressed and Layla was tucking into a wonderful cauliflower cheese with a side order of chips, when Jake jumped down from his perch behind her, setting off down the row of seats.  She thought nothing of this and continued with her meal as Lupin finished telling her a story from his student days involving large amounts of alcohol and an inflatable wand.  Jake meanwhile worked his way down the row of diners and headed out through the staff entrance to the side of the hall.  Once there he signalled the house elves to proceed with the next part of the plan.  It was fortunate that the excellent cuisine and generally convivial atmosphere were keeping the wizards and witches too occupied to notice the changes.  Even Dumbledore seemed to be unaware of the altering of the internal castle wards to prevent the casting of magic inside the hall and the magical sealing of all entrances and exits.

* * * * * *

Lupin was growing increasingly nervous as the evening progressed and moonrise came closer and closer.  He knew Dumbledore worried about him and had insisted he come to dinner in order to keep an eye on him, but the wolf within was stirring, it felt the pull of that silvery disk in the heavens.  Feeling he had done more than enough to satisfy the old man, he took his leave from Layla and made his way towards the staff entrance, intent on a discreet retreat to his chambers so that he could be ready for the trial ahead.

Bidding goodnight to the various faculty members as he passed, he could feel his vision starting to blur, a sure sign that the transformation which had been the bane of his life was about to start once again.  He calculated he had about a quarter of an hour before the physical changed started to be visible.  Arriving at the door he reached for the ornate wrought iron handle, turned it and pushed.  But the door didn't move.  He pushed again.  No movement.  Drawing as little attention to his movements as possible he retrieved his wand from its home up his sleeve and tried an opening charm.  Nothing happened.  Turning so his back shielded his movements from the students, he looked down at the wand which had never failed him for over twenty years.  It didn't appear to be broken so he tried another spell, then another, each growing in power and complexity.

Eventually as the urgency of his need to get out of the hall threatened to strip his sanity, he felt a calming hand on his shoulder.

'Tell me.  What appears to be wrong?'  The soothing tones of the headmaster washed over him and his growing panic was momentarily dampened.

'It's almost time, and I can't get the bloody door open!'  He could hear the fear in his voice, the wolf was gaining strength.  'Albus I **need to get out of here now.'**

Smiling his world famous, all knowing smile, the headmaster drew his own wand, and pointed it at the door.  The door stayed firmly shut.  Lupin looked at his friend and mentor for an explanation but none was forthcoming, the enigmatic smile staying in place.

Motioning Lupin to follow, the tall silver haired wizard walked back behind the head table, and headed to the door opposite which led into a small side chamber.  It didn't take them long to discover that door was also locked, and stubbornly remained so despite various charms.  

Dreading what they might find they then headed down the side of the hall to the main entrance.  As the same scenario played out Dumbledore could hear from Lupin's breathing that they had little time left.  Fortunately the werewolf didn't see his fleeting moment of concern before it was replaced by the normal calm exterior the headmaster always presented.

'Well it appears we have a problem.  Remus I suggest that we move you to the far end of the hall behind one of the pillars.  This should afford you as much privacy as is possible given the situation.  You can rest there while I and the rest for the staff look into a solution.'

Lupin nodded his agreement and, leaning on the old man to maintain his posture as long as possible in front of the students, they made their way back down the hall.  As they passed the house tables he glanced up to see that Snape had risen from his chair and was heading in their direction

Layla had been watching the events unfold since the headmaster had left the table and headed over to Remus at the staff entrance.  Knowing something was wrong she had extended her senses and been struck by the change in Lupin's aura.  As she watched it swirled and writhed around him, his normal colours fighting an invasion of vivid red and green.  Transfixing her as they grew and multiplied in a pattern she couldn't remember ever seeing, yet seemed eerily familiar.  Reason told her that this wasn't normal, that something terrible was happening to the man as she watched.  Yet all the while in the back of her mind, the voices she'd heard in the cavern, deep in the bowls of the castle stirred, and started to whisper once more. 

As Snape drew level with Lupin and Dumbledore, the headmaster stayed off his questions with a raised hand.  'I'm afraid Mr Lupin isn't feeling very well Professor Snape.  Perhaps you could escort him to the back of the hall where he can rest?  I know he has taken his medication, but a little privacy is in order I think. '

Snape looked critically at Lupin then without comment replaced the headmaster as support and together they continued towards on past the students.  Lupin knew that hiding him from view was as much to prevent panic as an attempt to retain his dignity, either way he was grateful.

Jake watched as Dumbledore walked back to his staff and quietly started to move from person to person.  He watched as they stared in disbelief at the old man before each tried to cast a spell.  Watched their growing horror as the reality of their situation sunk in, their magic wouldn't work.  Relieved that major obstacle had been surmounted he once again left Layla's side, this time moving under the table in order to listen to their plans.

'But what would be the point, why would anyone want to trap us with a werewolf?'  He recognised the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

'Exactly.  And thanks to the Wolfsbane potion Remus will be…' Flitwick stopped mid sentence and Jake risked a quick look out from under the table cloth at the trio.  'Oh no.  You don't think…'  They both looked at Dumbledore.

'I'm afraid I can see no reason for anyone to go to this much trouble unless they either did not know Remus is taking Wolfsbane or, they believe it will be ineffective.'  Oh yes that cool exterior was definitely starting to crack, Jake didn't need to see Dumbledore's aura, he could hear it in the old man's voice.

The three looked at each other as the ramifications sank in and a blood curdling cry of hunger and lust pierced the silence.


	25. One Small Step

Disclaimer : - The world of Harry Potter isn't mine – wish it was – but belongs to JK Rowling… anything from the books is hers not mine…. Anything else is probably mine. Not getting anything but fun from writing this etc etc etc….

The fic is Rate R ….. if you are not old enough to read it etc then please don't

Spanning the River of Blood

By Ridley-Roo

Chapter 25 – One Small Step

As Lupin's cry echoed around the hall it was joined by screams of panic from the students, most of whom immediately started to clamour for the doors.  Harry however drew his wand and started to fight his way towards the back of the hall.  He was swiftly joined by Ron and Hermione and they exchanged quick glances which confirmed to him that the others were thinking the same thing.  They had to protect their friend.

Dumbledore was calling for calm and several teachers had moved down among the students to restore order.  But they made it to the head table only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall.

'That's quite far enough you three.'  She emphasised the point by spreading her arms to prevent their progress.

Harry was about to protest when he saw Snape retreating backwards into view from behind the pillar he knew was hiding Lupin.  Drawing away hastily he headed to the headmaster, his face drained of what little colour it had.

'Now please.  Go back and join the other students.'  His former Head of House asked quietly.  'Harry we really need you to do this with no questions asked.  Ron, Hermione, go with him and all three of you be careful.'

The aging Witch watched as the emotions of helplessness played across the three young faces in front of her before the grudgingly turned back towards their classmates.  As she watched them go she wondered if even the boy who lived would be able to survive a Werewolf attack with nothing but tables, chairs and bodies to protect him.  All of the staff would give their lives to protect the students but would it be enough without magic?  Turning she made her way over to the Headmaster and wondered if any of them would survive the night.

'Well we could try a barricade.  But I doubt it'll work.  Werewolf's be strong beasts you know.'  Hagrid's voice was raised so he could be heard over the noise coming from the students and screams from the tortured manbeast just out of view.

'It is our best hope.  We have a few moments before the transformation is complete and the creature comes out.  Let us use them as best we can.'  This was not what they wanted to hear from Dumbledore.  They wanted a cunning plan that would save them all, instead they heard something none had heard in the voice of their leader.  Defeat.

As Layla watched the latest developments, Jake stood beside her, adrenaline pumping through him, as he waited for the moment the beast would appear.  He watched as the staff started to move themselves into positions between the children and the imminent threat.  He stayed close to his mistress as Snape shepherded her behind him and readied himself to intervene as appropriate.

Finding herself swept up in a situation she didn't understand Layla was about to ask Snape what exactly was going on when she saw his back stiffen.  Moving to the left she peered out from behind his robes to see a huge wolf come snarling into view.  In another place and time she would assumed that it was simply a Timbre Wolf like those she had seen at the zoo.  True this one was twice the size of those but it looked and moved the same.

_Protect, Save._  The words sounded out like bells as the voices in her mind broke through into clarity.

Looking along the row of teachers armed with various chairs and pieces of furniture she came to the realisation that they were planning on killing the wolf any way they could.  They would batter, club, and stab it to death.

_Must Save.__  Injustice.  Defend.  _

Taking a deep breath she made her decision, stepped the protective shield Snape was forming for her with his body and headed towards the wolf.

Snape cried out, making to follow and stop her, but Jake was a step ahead of him.  Transforming info human form he grabbed the arms of the potions master, pulling them roughly behind his back and pinning them there to prevent him following and interfering.  Snape had a couple of inches advantage in height, but Jake held the struggling man tight, his strength easily a match for the lean potions master.  Looking over Snape's shoulder whenever he could, Jake watched his mistress's form walk towards the Werewolf.

As Layla moved across the floor the world around her started to swim in and out of focus before settling into a multilayered reality.  The hall was still present with its hysterical children and starlit ceiling, but over the top she could see the meadow.  In front of her was the stream and on the other side was the wolf.

As she neared the stream it once again expanded into a raging river of blood, the metallic stench filling her nostrils causing her stomach to heave.  But she had to get to the wolf.  She had to protect it.  She could hear the shouts of the staff as the prepared to launch a coordinated attack.  Time was running out.  If she wanted to protect the wolf she had to get to it and that meant crossing the river.  Her decision made she stepped out from the bank and for the first time she kept going.

She expected to fall into the swirl red river and have to fight her way to the other bank through the rapid.  Instead as she transferred her weight to the foot she had extended she felt it land on cold stone.  Looking back she could once again see the sparkling waters of the stream just as it had been before she had approached to cross.

The beast was only a few feet from her now and within easy striking distance.  Slowly she started to raise her right arm and extended it towards to snarling fangs.  Behind her she could hear voices shouting at her to stop, to move away, anything but continue what she was doing.  But inside of her she could hear voices of encouragement and it was these she was listening to now.

_Save.  Protect.  Believe._

As her raised hand drew level with the wolf's head she paused allowing her hand to droop limply in a non threatening manner.  The creature continued to growl for a few more moments before inching its way forward to sniff at her.

'I won't hurt you.'  She whispered to it and found her gaze met by feral eyes as it continued to smell her.

Standing still while the wolf made up its mind about her she concentrated on sending out waves of reassurance in the hopes that it would be able to understand her intentions somehow.  Slowly the wolf grew bolder and moved closer still before whining slightly and sitting down in front of her, its head tilted slightly as it waited for her to make another move.

Slowly she started to raise her hand from its limp position and turned it slightly until the palm was level with the side of its muzzle before moving it slowly to stroke the side of the wolf's head.  Yellow eyes once again stared into hers and a paw came up to rest lightly over her hand.

Jake continued to watch over Snape's shoulder as the man stopped struggling and stood enthralled by the scene in front of him.  Of course Jake knew no one in the hall except himself and Layla had seen the meadow or the river.  To them she had simply walked across the floor to certain death, but to him she had surmounted a barrier uncrossed for a thousand years.

He held his breath as she approached the wolf and gained its trust as he knew should would if she could pass the river.  Then as she cradled it's muzzle her saw the silver blur sparks of light start to flow up from the Earth and swirl around the beast.  More and more appeared and as they did the form of the wolf started to blur.  The shape started to straighten from four legs to two, the fur blended back into the body to become skin and soon his mistress was stood in front of a man not a beast, her hand held gently against his cheek.

The sight he had longed to see over the centuries was finally a reality, letting go of Snape he danced and shouted for joy.

The End.


End file.
